The beat of my dead heart
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: Can Bella actually be the cause for Edward's physical pain? Why would she do that? and how? Could Bella actually be the one to end Edward's life? even if she didn't know it? plz R
1. Prologue

.A/N: Hey, I'm back. Toldya I won't be long hehehe. Ok sp for the sake of not going mad I decided to get this story out of my head. New and original, just like always. So I hope you like it. Enjoy!

…Prologue…

I sat at the meadow quietly thinking. What would I do without her? I sighed as I remembered that I would die. Even if I did, I'd die with a smile on my face as long as she's happy. I don't care what happens to me. But still only the thought of it made my heart ache.

_Bella, Bella, I love you. Please love me back _My dead heart called. I stared into nothing. My head sunk in my hands as I knew. She loved me but she didn't love me enough to stop this.

Out of nowhere pain struck through my whole body. Every inch in my body was aching. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes shut. She was with _him. _Another flash of pain shook my body. I couldn't bare it. Jane was much better than this.

I cried a cry of pain. Suddenly Alice was at my side. She held me tight.

"It's just a matter of minutes Edward. She won't talk to him long" She comforted me, "the pain will be over soon" She whispered in a pained voice. I cried another cry of pain as the fire that was killing me increased. Increased in an unbareable way. He must've touched her, held her hand or something.

"Oh God, Edward you're skin is getting hotter" Alice gasped and she rubbed my back trying to soothe me, "Come one Bella" Alice pleaded to the sky.

My body was all past burning now, it was exploding. It felt like from the heat every inch in my body was blowing up. It was horrible. I started to shake hard from the pain. Alice took my hand so I could squeeze hers. I did. It didn't help of course but it kinda felt like it did. I gasped again as a flash ran down my spin. He must've made her laugh.

"Bella" Alice pleaded again. But Bella wasn't here. Bella was with him, while I was in pain. Did she know about this? Of course not. I wouldn't tell her. But this is getting too much for me. How much more can my poor body handle? My veins started popping a bit out of my arms. I never saw them.

"How much longer?" I asked strangeled. Alice took a moment before she answered.

"Two minutes" She whispered rocking me, "Just two more minutes" I sighed a painful sigh of relief. Just two more minutes. But she wll see him again and I will be in pain again.

_Please Bella Please_ My heart called pleadingly. But didn't my heart understand that she wasn't here?

Will this pain ever stop? Will Bella ever love me back enough to stop this? Or will it end up killing me?

A/N: So? Do you want me to complete it? you just say the word. Hope you enjoyed the short prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: It can't be

.A/N: Hey, so here is the first chapter. For those of you who were confused from the prologue. I promise that everything will clear up in due time. After about a couple of chapters you'll understand the prologue lol. So, Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: It can't be….**

I kept my eyes fixed on the clock that was over the board. Just four more minutes for lunch and I get to be with my Bella. Just four more minutes. Class seemed to be taking longer than an hour. It was frustrating. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

Since our last visit to Italy, I shuddered t the thought, I couldn't stay away from Bella for a long period of time. An hour seemed like a year to me. Experiencing how it felt like to lose her was horrifying. Everytime we were forced to separate it was painful but I knew that it was just for a few minutes and I'll be back with her again.

The bell rang and I rushed out of the class, in a human way of course which made it feel like I wasn't rushing at all. She had Trigonometry, so I went to her class and waited for her outside. The teacher hadn't given them the permission to leave yet. The class door opened and Bella was the first one out. An automatic smile formed on her lips once she saw me. I inhaled her scent and sighed.

"Hey" I whispered with a smile and offering her my hand. She took it.

"Hey" She whispered back as we walked to the cafeteria.

"How was your class today?" I asked as I took a tray and filled it with food. I pulled her with me to our usual seat and waited till she sat down. I sat after her.

"Pretty slow" She sighed and shook her head. I laughed. I reached across the small table and took a lock of her hair. I started twisting it around my fingers. She blushed and looked down.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" She sighed and her blush deepened. I touched her warm cheek and smiled.

"How about we go out tonight?" I asked quietly. I missed going out with her, and today was a Friday. She looked up with a wide smile.

"Really we're going out?" She said excitedly and she leaned on the table, "Where are we going?" I was thrilled to see her so excited to go out with me.

"Hmmm" I thought, "I'm not sure. Where would you like to go?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't care where. As long as I'm with you" She said simply. I took one of her hands in mine and stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes as I thought. Her heart reacted instantly to my eye contact. I smiled and said,

"How about we go see a movie? I never went to the movies with you before" I said thoughtfully. I liked the idea. I wanted to share every experience I used to have with her. I knew it would be a whole lot better with Bella with me. Her smile widened.

"That would be great" she said thrilled. She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again.

"What?" I asked. She blushed.

"Well, I was never asked to a real date before. I always saw it in the movies. Usually the girl would ask the guy when would he pick her up and I was going to but I remembered that you don't actually leave my house" She laughed and so did I.

"Did you hear? There is a new guy here in school" She said after a while of silence. I nodded. I did hear about him. He seemed nice. Alice told me about him before he came.

"Yeah, his name is Leo" I informed her. She nodded. She leaned on the table to whisper to me so I leaned to.

"Is he good person?" She whispered. A flicker of irritation ran through me. Why did she want to know that? Why was this important. But I hid it and answered her question hoping to get an answer.

"Yes, why?" I asked warily.

"I haven't seen him but I think Jessica has a crush on him" and the irritation disappeared. She was just worried about her friend. Kind, kind Bella. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh.

''What?" She asked confused.

"OH he would be great for Jessica considering that he is a vampire" I told her. She looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"A vampire?" She whispered. Then her eyes widened, "a vegetarian one?" she asked warily.

"No, but he doesn't hunt in the place he stays in. Relax" I assured her. She didn't relax . I liked the idea of Jessica being with a vampire, maybe he would do me a favor and kill her. I smiled blackly at the thought.

"Are you sure?" she whispered in fear. I knew where her thoughts went to. Charlie, of course.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry. If he decides to change his habit Charlie is going to be the first one under protection. And Leo will have to face us first anyway before harming anyone here" Her eyes, if possible, got wider. "I said '_if'_. Sheeeesh, can't you take things a bit more easily?" I said with a laugh. She nodded and loosened up a bit. My phone vibrated, I got it out. It was Alice. I automatically looked at my family's table but she wasn't there. So I answered.

"Hey, Alice" I said cheerfully.

"Keep your smile on your face, I don't want Bella to suspect anything" She said quickly. I obeyed feeling a bit confused. I kept my smile on my face.

"Ok" I told her.

"Come meet me in the car. It's urgent" She said rushing the words. I started to feel bit scared but I didn't leave a hint on my face.

"Sure Alice, I'll be there in a minute" I replied with the same cheerful tone I used before and hung up. I turned to Bella with an apologetic smile.

"Alice wants me to meet her. I'll go see what she wants and come back, ok?" I said softly. She smiled and nodded. I kissed her forehead.

"What? Aren't you coming back before next period?" She asked grimly. I shrugged. She nodded and sighed. I walked out of the cafeteria. I hated leaving her to have lunch alone but Alice scared me.

Once I was out of the cafeteria and there was new humans to witness, I ran in an inhuman speed to the car and reached in les than half a second. I was sitting beside Alice in the car. Alice had her eyes closed. She didn't open them when I came in. I searched through her mind but there was nothing that made sense. Her mind was so confused that it confused me.

"Alice?" I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with eyes that were filled with nothing but pain. She looked like she was being strangled. "What's wrong?" I asked once I saw the pain in her eyes.

She started shaking while she stared at me then let her head drop in her hands. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm so sorry" She sobbed. I didn't understand. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back gently.

"Tell me Alice" I said anxiously. She sobbed harder. Her thoughts were still incoherent. I couldn't get anything out of them. I got a glimpse of Bella in one of her visions but I didn't get what was wrong in it. But fear filled my chest as I realized that it was something that had to do with Bella.

"Alice?" I asked my voice raised in fear, "what did you see?" I asked. She lifted her head up and looked at me straight in the eyes. She opened her mouth more than once to say something but all that would come out were heart breaking sobs. It was maddening.

"Alice tell me now!" I ordered furiously when the anticipation was starting to get painful. She hiccupped and managed to stop the next round of sobs.

_I can't do this to him. I would kill him if I told him._ She thought. This frightened me. What did she see?! What would kill me if I knew?!

"I saw…" She whispered between her sobs, "I saw B…Bella falling in l…love w…with L…Leo" I stiffened. The words were such a shock that I couldn't comprehend. At first I didn't get what she said, but understandment crashed over me like a sword piercing my heart. Bella was going to love someone else. I winced.

"No" I whispered with what I could find from my voice. I shook my head hard denying the thought, "No, no, no" In an instance I was out of the car and Alice was at my side.

"Edward" Alice whispered. I shook my head again.

"No, it can't be. Bella loves ….me" I mouthed the last word as doubt started to fill me. How long was it since I got back? A month? Was that really enough for her to recover from all the pain I put her through? Even though she said that she was all over it, but was a month really enough for her to be able to love me back as she used to? I stared at the car that was infront if me not really seeing it.

Pain started to fill me as a thought dominated my mind. I was going to lose Bella again?! No, no I can't. I won't bare it. But how…….? What could I do to stop this from happening?

A/N: small cliffy, yaaaaaaaaaaay! so I hope you liked it. I am going to be updating a bit slower than my usual 'after oneday' update. I have exams next next week. So till I finish them. I will be a little slow but I won't be stopping. Cya next chappy!


	3. Chapter 2: A fan

.A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long, but until I finish my exams updates will be slow. I hate it too. But I have no other choice. Hope you like this chappy.

**Recap:**

Pain started to fill me as a thought dominated my mind. I was going to lose Bella again?! No, no I can't. I won't bare it. But how…….? What could I do to stop this from happening?

* * *

**Chapter 2: A fan**

**BPOV**

Something was wrong with Edward when he talked to Alice. I dunno what but it seemed like he was hiding something. Like she told him a bad news or something. I shrugged. I'll ask him when he comes back. I sighed, I didn't want to have lunch alone, I had enough of that the last few months. I shuddered at the thought. I rolled my apple around on the table. It fell off the table but a pale hand caught it before it hit the floor.

"Edward" I sighed and looked up but it wasn't him. It was another tall, pale, golden eyed vampire. That must be Leo, I thought. He seemed nice. And surprisingly I didn't feel afraid of him as I should've. He hunts humans, but he seemed safe.

He dark hair that appeared to give a strange blue-ish glow in the light. He had a kind face and a gentle smile.

"Hello" he said in a silky soft voice. It stunned my mind. I couldn't imagine that there was a voice softer than Edward's. It seemed impossible, till now.

"Hi" I said with a warm smile. I offered him my hand. "I'm Bella"

He took my hand and shook it gently, his ice stone grip was exactly what I expected, "I'm Leo"

"Welcome to forks Leo" He smiled.

"Thank you. And here is your…um…food" He hesitated. I don't think he knew what it was.

I laughed, "It's an apple" He grinned.

"I'm still getting to know people around here. I wanted to meet the Cullens, you seem to know them quite well" He said. I laughed and nodded.

"More than you can guess. One of them, Edward, is my fiancé" I informed him. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"How come?" He asked stunned. I can understand why, he thought I didn't know about him being a vampire. I giggled and shrugged.

"So why do you want to meet the Cullens in particular?" I asked curious. Is it because he wanted to sit with his own kind? He looked nervous from the question.

"Well, um I wanted to um you know when you feel that you don't fit in? and I feel uh that I can fit with them" He stuttered worried. I laughed out loud again. I decided that I should save him all the trouble of thinking through his words.

"Ah, because you're a vampire" I whispered. His eyes grew wider and his mouth fell open. I giggled, "Don't worry, I know everything. Did you actually think that I would be engaged to someone I don't know?" I asked. He pulled his face together and smiled.

"You are the most understanding human I've ever met" he complemented. I shrugged.

**EPOV**

I went back into the cafeteria feeling afraid. I didn't want to lose Bella. I love her. I was going to go sit with her when I froze in my place. HE was standing with her. She was laughing. He was making her laugh. I cringed, but not from emotional pain. No, there was real pain in my body. I dunno how but it was just like I've been stabbed in the chest. I winced again as I felt another stab in my stomach. I didn't understand. Can vampires get sick? I decided I would ask Carlisle when I go back home but right now I could ignore it.

_She is such a sweet girl. Never met anything like her, but I shouldn't think that way, she's engaged. _Leo's thoughts were hopeless. Fury built itself in me. He _liked _her. Of course he did. Who wouldn't? but I hope he just keeps it this way or I would have to literally kill him. The monster in my growled with the urge to bite his head of once he smiled and complemented her. When I couldn't take watching anymore I decided to join them.

Bella laughed another laugh about something he said, I didn't hear it. I was seeing red. I controlled my voice and expression and stood behind Bella. I put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a smile that faded quickly. She stood up at once and turned to me. She put a hand on my cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

"What's wrong?" She whispered anxiously. How did my face look like? I didn't know, but it seemed like it wasn't composed. I smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

"I just missed you" and it was true. Those mere minutes were too much. And what I found out in them were also too much. She leaned into my hand and smiled.

"Me too. I don't like having lunch when you're not with me. Even if you don't eat" She said smiling. My smile was more sincere this time.

"I don't like leaving you to have lunch alone either. I hate missing watching you eat" I teased and she blushed. Her warm cheek stung my hand but I liked it, "but Alice will be Alice" I said rolling my eyes to comfort her that there was nothing wrong. She giggled and nodded.

"You didn't miss anything by the way. I didn't eat. Oh" She seemed to suddenly remember that Leo was here. I liked that she forgot him in my presence. It gave me hope that the vision might not come true. She took my hand of her face and took it in both of hers as she turned slightly to face Leo, "Leo this is Edward" She told him friendly. He smiled at me and extended his hand. I unwillingly shook it. Half of me wanted to rip it out of it's place but I controlled myself.

_They look so cute together. They make such a great couple. Sighs. _Leo thought kindly. This made my smile more sincere.

"Pleased to meet you Leo" I told him. His smile widened.

"No it's my pleasure, believe me" He said excitedly.

_I hope they would let me sit with them, but I want to stay away a but from Bella, her scent is nice. Maybe I would ask him to introduce me to his family so I could sit with them or something. I hate thinking about harming humans but it's my nature. Sighs. _

I was shocked by his thoughts. He really seemed like a nice guy. I would introduce him to my family, better have him with my family than with my Bella. And he thinks her scent his nice. A snarl was building itself inside me but I held it before it escaped my lips. He didn't want to harm humans.

"My family would love to meet you, you know" I said conversationally. His eyes grew wide.

"Really? Oh that's great. I'd love to meet them too" He said excitedly. "Isn't your father Carlisle?" He asked cheerfully.

How did he know? "Uh yeah. Do you know him?" I asked confused.

"Oh I wish. He is my idol in everything. I tried to follow his uh _diet_" he said with a wink, "but I couldn't. I hate killing humans. That's why I came here, I wanted him to teach me. Are you like him?"

I wish, "If you're talking about the diet. Then yes I am like him. But other than that, I'm not. He's too great. I can't be like him, I only try." I admitted. The guy really wanted to be a 'vegetarian' like us. He came all this way to stop himself from killing humans. Wow!

"You are great too Edward" Bella contradicted with a frown. I smiled a small smile.

"You think that because you _love me_ but in reality I'm not" I said putting an arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He's just being modest" She whispered to Leo. I chuckled and shook my head. Leo grinned at both of us

_So sweet…_

The bell rang. I had English next Lesson and Bella had Trig.

"Where is the Trigonometry class. I have it next lesson but I dunno where" He said. My earlier fury returned. He had Bella's same class. I don't want her to be with him when I'm not round.

"Hey, that's my same class. Come with me and I'll show you the way" She said enthusiastically.

I would go talk to Mrs. Cope about changing my schedule. There won't be a class that I'm not with Bella in. Especially the ones that included Leo.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you like Leo cuz I do lol. Cya in the second story.


	4. Chapter 3: Hiding

.A/N: I wanted to thank "rpattzlove " , "Anne", and "GAhhh!" Since they were anonymous and I couldn't reply. So thank you so much. I'm glad you like this story. So I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

**Recap:**

I would go talk to Mrs. Cope about changing my schedule. There won't be a class that I'm not with Bella in. Especially the ones that included Leo.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hiding**

**EPOV**

Bella seemed pleased when she found out that I changed my schedule to be the exact replica of hers. She was thrilled as I was until she realized that we had gym together.

"Just when I thought gym couldn't be more embarrassing" She muttered. I laughed.

"At least I won't let you hurt yourself with a racket" I chuckled.

"True" She agreed. "What movie are we seeing tonight?" She asked suddenly.

I had to smile at how happy she looked.

"Hmm that depends. Do you want to see a movie or a play?" I wondered.

"Oh a play sounds nice" She said excitedly.

"Romeo and Juliet is playing. I think it would be nice to watch it again now that you've made me sympathize with Romeo" She blushed and nodded.

Leo had gym too. We met him there. I was Bella's team mate. Leo was on the other team with Mike. He didn't like being paired with Leo, neither did he like me being paired with Bella. My smile must've been smug.

Bella held the racket awkwardly like she was holding a weapon. "Ok, all you have to is swing the racket in the ball's direction. Leave the rest to me. Ok, love?" I winked. She at me then smiled.

"Ok" Leo served the ball. I hit it as slowly as possible to Bella's direction. She waved the racket as I told her and I ran with an inhuman speed, hit the ball for her, then I was back in my place like I never left. It only took less than half a second. No human could see it. Bella looked shocked when she scored. When she understood what happened she suddenly burst into laughing. I laughed too.

"Good job Bella" I teased with a quick wink. I heard Leo laugh too.

"Yeah nice one, _Bella_" He said. Bella laughed harder. Mike was furious because he didn't understand what were we laughing at. The rest of the game completed that way, Bella and I won 12 to 2. The coach was stunned of course. Bella couldn't hold her giggle when the coach asked her about how she got so good.

"Edward's teamwork" She giggled. Of course he didn't understand but he let it go.

"Thank you" She told me after we were out, "That was the best gym lesson I've ever had"

"Same here. I never had this much fun in gym in centuries." I said honestly.

"Just one" She corrected and I laughed.

The teacher wanted to talk to Bella about something in her homework. I took that chance and went to meet Alice. She was outside in the parking lot.

"Alice?" I whispered. Her eyes opened she was still sitting in the car. She got out of the car and came to my side.

"How are you?" She whispered.

"Ok, I guess. She didn't fall in love with him yet" I struggled to say these words. "But I think she likes him" Alice nodded quietly.

"Don't lose hope Edward. The vision isn't perfectly clear yet. She might not fall in love with him" She soothed. I sighed.

"Show me the vision Alice" I mumbled hesitantly, I wasn't sure that I wanted to see the vision. She nodded and closed her eyes. I looked through her mind

_Bella was crying hard. She was sobbing loudly. Leo was sitting beside her with one arm around her. Comforting her. _

_"Tell me Bella, what's wrong?" He whispered. She sobbed even harder._

_"I'm hurting Edward" She whispered between her sobs. _

_"How so?" He whispered agonized by her sobs. She looked up at him with eyes full of pain besides the tears. _

_"I love you too" She whispered._

I squeezed my eyes close. She will love him. It was getting clearer. She said '_too'_ he must have confessed his love to her first. But she looked so pained, so hurt. I don't want her to be that way. That's when I decided that I won't try to stop this. I will enjoy every minute I have left with her. I won't try to stop this. Maybe if I didn't try she won't be in so much pain.

I felt Alice put a hand on my face, "Edward" She whispered. I opened my eyes and stared at her, "How are you feeling?" was that a trick question? Cuz I didn't know the answer. How was I feeling? I guess fear was the most dominant feeling.

Suddenly out of nowhere pain shot through my whole body. "Ah!" I screamed as I fell on the floor.

"Edward" Alice shrieked. I was on my knees and my hands, who prevented my fall, were pressed against the ground. My body felt like it was burning. Piece by piece. Inch by inch. I squeezed my eyes close trying to control it but the pain was maddeningly powerful. It was an exact replica of Jane's powers. But worse.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice cried in fear. I couldn't answer her. The pain was too much for me to handle. I gasped another agonized gasp. I could barely hear Alice shouting my name. My body shook hard. Fighting against the pain. But then as suddenly as it came, it vanished.

I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground. My face pressed against the hard ground and my hands limb in front of me. I was panting. I looked up to meet Alice's terrified eyes.

"Edward?" She whispered scared. I tried to stand up but when I was about to stand on my feet my hands and legs shook hard and I fell. Alice caught me before I hit the ground. I winced from Alice's hard grip.

"Oh my God, Edward" Alice gasped, "you feel very…very…breakable." Alice whispered in fear. I tried to stand up again but I fell. Alice gripped my shoulders gently as to not hurt me again.

"I need to go see Carlisle" I muttered. I tried to stand up again but there was no use. I was too weak to stand up. "Oh no! Bella's coming" I heard her ask someone where I was. "Quickly Alice help me up" I didn't want her to see me like this. Alice pushed me up and opened the car door for me. I sat inside as if I was sitting here for hours. Bella saw me and came.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused when she saw me in the car.

"Carlisle called and said that he wanted me" I lied.

"Is there something wrong?"

Yes. "No, he just wants to talk to me" I shrugged. She nodded. Then her eyes spotted Alice in the driver's seat.

"Alice's driving?" She wondered tilting her head.

"I had to beg" Alice answered smiling. Bella laughed and I nodded.

"Does this affect tonight's plans?" She asked casually but it was clear in her eyes that she hoped not. I didn't know if I'd be able to walk againg by tonight but she was so thrilled. I couldn't break her hopes. Besides who knows how many days I have left with her? I mentally winced from the thought. I gave her the smile that always made her heart beat accelerate.

"Of course not, Juliet" She blushed and smiled.

"Ok, see you tonight" She leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Oh, I just left Leo" She said and I held back my snarl, "he was wondering when could he meet Carlisle? He'll need to hunt soon" She said with a small smile.

"I don't know" I have to work on controlling myself before I let him in the house, "I'll ask Carlisle today" She smiled and nodded.

I motioned for Alice to leave with my head since I couldn't move my hands. Bella turned and headed for school.

"How are you going to go out tonight in your state?" Alice asked alarmed.

"I don't know but I can't disappoint her. She was so happy" I whispered resting my head against the seat. Alice was irritated.

"Well she might notice when I'm with you on the date to carry you" She said in angry sarcasm.

"I'll figure something out. Maybe Carlisle will know what's wrong and he'll fix it before tonight" I muttered. "Call Carlisle. Tell him to meet us home" Alice picked up her phone at once.

"Carlisle. Please go back home now" Alice said still irritated.

_"Why? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked anxious at once._

"Uh Edward's um sick"

There was silence on the other end for a while. Probably in shock.

_"What do you mean by sick? How could he be sick?" he asked with an edge of fear in his voice._

"Well you are going to explain that to us. We can't come to you now"

_"Ok, I'll meet you there" He said quickly and hung up._

I didn't want to worry him this way but I wanted to understand. What was _that_? What happened? How could it come so suddenly? How could I be weak? Can a vampire be breakable? Can a vampire be actually fragile? How?

I shook my head from all the unanswered questions. I hoped that Carlisle would know what was wrong with me. I don't think I'll be able to bare it if it happened again. I winced as I remembered the pain. Alice noticed that.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know Alice" I sighed.

"What happened before? Why were you on the floor………Screaming?" She whispered the last words.

"Out of nowhere there was this strange pain that attacked my body. It was Jane's torture all over again but this was much, much worse. I was burning Alice. I don't understand." I explained. Alice winced.

"And now it's ……gone? Just like that?" I shrugged.

_Oh I hope it's nothing serious. It pains me to see him in so much pain. Please Carlisle know what this is. _

"Thanks Alice." I whispered in response to her thoughts. She didn't answer. Too worried to talk.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. Every now and then I would try to move my hands or legs. But they were too weak. How could I be weak? It was so strange and ……frightening. What was happening to me?

* * *

A/N: Small cliffy yaaaaaaay! Don't worry guys, big cliffies will come soon. Lol. It took me three days to copy this chapter on my computer from my paper. Studying URGH! I got really sick of this chapter because it took so long but FINALLY I finished it. I hope you liked. Cya in "forceful hate"


	5. Chapter 4: Painful

.A/N: I finished exams yaaaaaaaay! Sorry I took so long. My last few exams were hard. Lol. But I'm glad they're over. Now I can write again. Yay! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

How could I be weak? It was so strange and ……frightening. What was happening to me?

**Chapter 4: Painful**

We reached the house quickly. Carlisle was here. I didn't want to think about his reaction. I didn't want to scare him like that, but this was kinda urgent. Alice pulled over infront of the house and then got out of the car and ran to my side. She opened the door for me then she put my arm around her neck and she wrapped her arm around my waist. Supporting me.

She pulled me with her into the house. My legs dragged. I was too weak.

"Carlisle" Alice called. He ran down the stairs and stopped dead at the foot of the stairs once he saw me. His thoughts were blank.

"Edward?" He whispered scared. He came to my side in a flash. "Are you ok?" _what a stupid question, of course he isn't. _

"Carlisle, relax. It's nothing" I tried to calm him down.

"Nothing? Edward you can't even stand" Alice said worried.

_Edward can't stand? _I heard Esme's appalled thoughts from upstairs. Instantly she was down the stairs.

"Oh my God! Edward what happened to you?" Esme shrieked clapping hers hands on her mouth.

"Lay him down" Carlisle ordered. Alice obeyed and laid me on the living room couch.

"Don't worry mom" I comforted.

"Tell me what happened" She said starting to sob.

"I dunno. I really don't" I said honestly.

"Try to stand" Carlisle told me. Alice went to calm Esme down. It took all my effort to raise my hand to grip the back of the couch and pull my self to sit up. My body was shaking from the unbelievable weakness. Carlisle's eyes were intent on me. I tried to push myself up on my feet but I couldn't. I tried again, I was nearly on my feet but I fell and three pairs of hands caught me before I fell.

"Edward" Esme and Carlisle shrieked. They put me again on the couch. Esme kept my hand in hers. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked. I told him that it came suddenly and he asked me to explain to him the sensation in detail. I did.

"I dunno Edward. But I'll do some research. Right now just rest and don't move." He instructed. I pressed my lips together and looked the other way.

"What?" Carlisle asked, "You aren't going to do as I say, are you?" He knew me too well.

"Carlisle…" I started.

"Edward" Alice groaned, "She won't hate you if you canceled for one night. And how on earth are you going to go out when you can't stand?"

"I'll work it out" I mumbled. I was already thinking of a way. It might work.

"What? No Edward you can't go out" Esme pleaded.

"I have to" what of this was the last night I'd be allowed to see her as _my _Bella. What if the last night that she'll be in love with me? I winced.

"What is it honey?" Esme asked anxious at once. I gave her a weak smile.

"It's nothing"

_Is it about Bella falling in love with that Leo? _ She thought.

I froze.

_Alice told us. She asked us first if she should tell you or not. _She explained.

I gulped and nodded, answering her first question.

She stroked my hair, _don't worry Edward. I really doubt that it will happen. She might have small feelings for him but not real love. I see her when she looks at you. _She tried to comfort me.

I chuckled a humorless one.

_You just wait and see. _

I sighed, "Thanks mom" She kissed my forehead and kept stroking my hair. I didn't notice that Carlisle left to his study.

_There must be something here that explains what's going on with Edward. _

Carlisle's thoughts were starting to panic when he couldn't find anything. "Carlisle, please calm down. I swear I'm f…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Because like before the pain attacked suddenly, "Ah!" I screamed as it took me by surprise, I wasn't prepared for it.

"Edward" the three of them called at once. Carlisle was at my side in less than a second. I squeezed the hand that was in mine. I couldn't remember whose. I curled on the couch as the pain started to take over my body. It was getting stronger. My body started shaking again.

I squeezed my eyes closed as a flash of pain whipped my weak body. I was barely conscious. I'm not sure that I was really there. I was on the edge of fainting. But how? How could _I _faint? Me? A vampire! I wanted to scream. I needed to scream. But even though I wasn't coherent I was still aware of Esme's heartbreaking sobs and Carlisle and Alice's maddening anxiety. I gasped as I tried to hold back another scream.

My pain started to turn to burn. I was burning again.

"Oh My God! Carlisle he's getting warmer" Esme's screamed, "and softer" Her screamed was so loud that it broke through my deafened ears.

"Edward? Edward?" Carlisle called panicking.

"Yes" My voice agonized, strangled.

"What's happening?" he asked alarmed. I shrugged. Bad idea. It only sent another surge of pain through my body.

It went on like this for about half an hour, I was going insane from the torture. But then as before out of nowhere it stopped. I opened my eyes, panting. I was in Esme's arms and Carlisle and Alice were sitting on the floor beside me looking agonized. Esme was still sobbing. Behind Alice and Carlisle were the rest. I didn't notice that they came. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were pacing looking worried.

"Is it over?" Alice whispered scared. All seven pairs of eyes flashed on my face.

"Yes, it is" I whispered. They all sighed in relief and so did I. Esme hugged me tighter, but her hug was to tight. It was getting painful, "Esme, You're crushing me" I whispered, "ow!" She gasped and left me at once but then Carlisle and Alice caught me before I fell on her knees. They pushed me to lay back on my back.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle whispered. I thought about it for a while before I answered.

"Weak" I mumbled. I closed my eyes trying to relax a bit.

_What's wrong with you bro? _I never heard Emmet worried before.

"I don't know Emmet" I sighed answering his thoughts. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Carlisle got it out for me.

"It's Bella" Carlisle told me. I opened my eyes. Alice took the phone from Carlisle and put it on my ear. She clicked 'answer' for me.

"Edward?" Bella's voice answered. It sounded like she was smiling.

"hey, love" I said making every effort to make my voice sound indifferent.

"How did it go with Carlisle?" She asked sweetly.

"It's ok, he just wanted to ask me about a few things." I lied.

"Ok" she said but her voice turned cheerful, "When are we going out?" She asked. All six pairs of eyes flashed on my face.

"Um start getting dressed at five. The play will start at six" I said as softly as I could. Alice huffed loudly.

"Ok. See you in two hours" She said excitedly, "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you more." I whispered, my control on my voice was slipping. I have to hang up before she notices, "Bye sweetheart"

"Wait" she said quickly.

I waited, "yes?"

"Leo wanted to come over tomorrow and meet Carlisle. I gave him a maybe till I ask you. What do you think?" I looked at Carlisle, he nodded.

"Ok, love. Let him come tomorrow"

"ok. See you"

"Bye" and Alice took the phone away from my ear.

"Edward, you have to be kidding me" Alice shouted, "How are you planning on pulling this off? Please enlighten me"

I sighed. I made up my mind on one plan from the two I had. She went silent as she saw a vision.

She huffed, "Fine, I see that it will work." But she wasn't satisfied.

I sighed again, "Just don't forget to pick her up at five thirty."

_Sure, I'll pick her up and you she could spend her date carrying you around._

"Not funny Alice" I whispered closing my eyes. I had no other choice. I hope she doesn't notice and I could keep in control of myself long enough.

A/N: Hope you liked it guys! So sorry again for taking so long. I finished my exams a few days ago, but I was feeling a little down and it isn't a good idea to write when I'm feeling down lol. You would've seen a more horrible chapter. I hope this wasn't. Thank you

Mai


	6. Chapter 5: The vision

.A/N: Ok so I know you are all dying to know what's going on with Edward lol, and I'm dying to tell you, but I can't get over the urge of wanting to be evil lol. So I hope you enjoy this chappy!

I wanted to thank, "twilightjunk 14" since you are an anon I can't reply. I'm so happy that you seem to like my story so much. I hope I don't disappoint you. Thanks

**Recap:**

"Not funny Alice" I whispered closing my eyes. I had no other choice. I hope she doesn't notice and I could keep in control of myself long enough.

**Chapter 5: The vision **

**EPOV**

"Alice, don't tell her anything" I repeated to Alice in the car. She was thinking about it before.

"Ok, ok fine" She surrendered with a sigh. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to know that I'm in so much pain. Alice stopped infront of the theater and came to get my door. I was a bit better but not much. I was able to move my hands and my feet but it was still hard. I got my legs out of the car and used all my strength to push myself up on my feet. Alice was going to catch me as I swayed but I held the door frame to keep myself up.

"Edward this is ridiculous" Alice whispered. I shot her a fierce look.

"Enough Alice" I hissed. She sighed and tapped her foot in frustration. She took my arm and lead me through the theater. It was still empty, I was early, and that was my goal. I didn't want anyone to see me this way. I can't risk having anyone ask about my health in front of her, or even offer me some help. Alice lifted my arm from around her neck and gently she sat me on a chair.

"Ok, you good?" She whispered.

"Yeah" I didn't understand why was I panting? I didn't even walk, Alice carried most of my weight.

"Even though I don't believe you but I'll go get her anyway." She sighed.

I gave her a weak smile "Thank you Alice"

She leaned down and kissed my forhead gently, "don't make me worry about you Edward. Do you have any idea how insanely a young sister could get over her big brother?" She smiled.

"I know, I can hear it" We both chuckled, "but don't worry, I'll be ok soon" I tried to assure her but she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, lie to a psychic" She mumbled the froze, "wait. How didn't I think of this before? I should know whether or not you'll get better" she hit her head with her palm.

Of course, Alice could tell me when exactly would I get it just so I'm prepared and get out of Bella's sight before it happens Alice closed her eyes and concentrated hard as she ran through my future. I watched my future in her head with her.

Alice gasped and froze. I wasn't paying much attention saw I concentrated to see what she saw.

_I was sitting in my Spanish class. The only class I had without Bella. She was in her gap. Nothing seemed to be unusual but I looked carefully at my sitting figure. My teeth were locked together, my eyes looked like they were about to have tears in them and my hands were clenched into fists. _

_No one noticed except for Emmet. I was in pain, but it looked much more than the ones I've been getting. But then I suddenly gripped the end of my desk, I couldn't take the pain, it was clear on my face. My eyes squeezed themselves closed and I started to pant. _

_The teacher asked me what was wrong and every eye in the class was on me. I didn't seem to be aware of them. Then it looks like the pain intensified because, I didn't believe that I lost control like that, my hand crushed the end of the desk that I was gripping. It turned into sand falling on the floor. _

_I gasped one more gasp and then what happened next was something that I couldn't believe. Something I didn't even think was possible. But it made me gulp in fear. I suddenly started to vomit a fountain of blood. _

_"Edward!" Emmet shouted and he caught me before I fell on the blood filled floor. _

Alice opened her eyes and stared at me with horrified eyes. I gulped and didn't know what to say. She slowly started to sob but sobs grew more pronounced. I took her hand in mine. Apparently that was the only physical action I was capable of doing. And squeezed her hand. She leaned down and hugged me tightly but still gently. Careful not to crush my now weak body.

"Carlisle will find a way" She whispered as if comforting me, but I could hear the doubt that filled her head.

"He will" I comforted her. I patted her back as she pulled away. She took a few minutes to quiet her sobs, then she took two deep breaths and pushed a smile on her face. It was so wrong, I knew it but Bella won't be able to see through it.

"I'll go get your date now" She said trying to practice being cheerful before meeting Bella. I nodded in approval of her pretence. It was perfect.

"Thank you" I repeated gratefully. Her perfect mask broke for a second revealing her pain but she pulled it back together again.

I sighed as she ran out of the theater. I rested my head against the back of the chair and closed my eyes, trying to shove away the vision of myself vomiting. It looked horrible, I can't imagine how it would feel. I shuddered. I didn't want to know how that would feel like. I got a glimpse of the date that was written on the board in Alice's vision.

It was going to be tomorrow. I sighed. I have to make sure to find away to escape the Spanish class before this happens. I couldn't lose control like that in front of humans. What would they think when they see me crushing a wooden desk that way? I shook my head. I would find an excuse to get around that lesson or just ditch it.

I pictured Bella's face if she found out about this and shuddered again. I don't like it when I have to hide from her that way.

I shook my head, this wasn't my day. First I find out that my love, my life, my only reason to exist is going to fall for someone else. Then I start getting this wired pain, and I get to know that tomorrow I'll suffer from it in a way more than that I could bear.

Ten minutes later I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned a bit. It was Bella. Of course with Alice's driving, it was only expected that she would bring her that quick. Alice drives faster than me.

Bella wore a knee length, stunning blue dress. It was sleeveless. Just held with two blue straps over her shoulders, making some kind of a V shape. It was V-necked. The dress was simple but beautiful (**A/N: you'll find a link to a picture of the dress in my profile**). She let her soft brown fall on her shoulders, just the way I liked them. She had blue high-heeled sandals which made her taller (**A/N: also you'll find a link to a picture of the sandals**). She gave a small smile and that was it for my breath. She took it away.

I gathered all my strength and stood up doing my best not to shake. _Be a man!_ I shouted in my head. Thankfully, I was capable of putting on her favorite smile. She smiled back and reached my side.

"You look stunning" I murmured. She blushed. I gestured to her towards the seat, not trusting my feet to carry me longer than this. She took a seat and I sat beside her.

"I missed you" She said with a smile taking my hand.

"I missed you more. It was almost painful" you have know idea.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" She wondered curiously. I was ready for that question.

I shrugged, "Alice wanted to drive you to our first official date" and I added a chuckle to sound natural. She smiled seeming to be convinced.

I didn't notice that people were starting to fill the theater. I was too focused on trying to control myself. I realized that the play was about to start.

I put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on my shoulder as the play started. I wasn't watching the play much. I was mostly stared her absentmindedly. I couldn't imagine that this might be my last night with her as _my Bella. _Who knows? Maybe I still have tomorrow. Maybe I still have a few more days. I started to hope but then I crushed my hopes down thinking that maybe I had just a few more hours. How would I cope then?

I decided that there was a chance that this might be my last night then I might as well enjoy it. She would sigh every now and then when I whispered Romeo's lines in her ear. I noticed that it made her smile so I continued.

When we reached the scene of the balcony Bella lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me directly in the eye. Her eyes burning with the intensity of her feelings. Then she whispered with the actress.

"_'My love is as deep as the sea, the more I give to you, the more I have, for both are infinite'_" She gave me a small smile and I stared at her. And in that moment I fell in the trap of believing that she was mine forever. I very gently kissed her forehead. When I pulled back I remembered the truth, that she won't be mine forever. I sighed and whispered in her ears with the actor,

"_'Oh blessed, blessed night! I am afraid that because this is night, that all of this is only a dream.'_" I knew exactly how that felt. She gave another small smile and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"That was amazing" Bella said wiping away her tears, once the play ended. I wiped away one she missed. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me. I enjoyed every moment of it." I said honestly.

"I thought you would get board since you saw that play more than a hundred times. You already have it memorized by heart"

"But I didn't have you in any of the hundred times. I could really appreciate the play now" She smiled and blushed.

"Are you ok?" She asked suddenly.

What? What did she notice? I kept my face confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're ….uh warm. I mean you're not cold…I mean oh you get it" She stuttered. I understood. She meant the temperature of my skin.

I shrugged, "I feel normal" I lied casually.

"Hmm" she thought for a while then let it go.

We waited till the theater was empty. Then as planned Alice phoned Bella. She picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Bella your hair is a mess. Do I have to walk behind you with a comb?" _

Bella sighed, "Alice, it's not really that big deal…."

But Alice cut her off, _"Of course it is. It's a date remember? Bathroom, right now!" She ordered._

"Do I have a choice?"

_"Not even one"_

Bella sighed again, "Fine. I'll meet you there" she hung up. "I had a feeling that Alice would be here to take care of how I look" She shook her head, "I'll be right back" She said standing up.

Being a gentleman was hard, I had to stand up because she did. It took all my effort but I did it. "I'll meet you in the car" I told her with a smile. She smiled back an nodded. She walked out of the long row of chairs and disappeared behind a door.

In that instance Alice appeared. She put my arm around her shoulder and her hand wrapped around my waist. She mostly carried my weight. In a flash we were in front of the car door. She opened the backseat door for me and lead me inside, "Thank you Alice" I whispered quickly before she disappeared to reach Bella in time.

Bella was back in about two minutes. Alice opened the door for her and Bella entered beside me. She looked at me dubiously for a moment then at Alice.

"Alice, you have to teach me how to control Edward that way. It's the second time for him to allow you to drive in one day" Bella said disbelief coloring her tone. Alice laughed.

"It's nothing to be taught. It's just a part of being me" She laughed but her laugh was hard.

_Believe me, you don't want to know how I'm doing this_ Alice thought.

She drove faster than I wanted to Bella's house. Bella gave me a small hug and thanked me for the amazing night. I just smiled. When she was safely inside her house Alice drove away and I fell on the couch. I barely had the strength to sit up but I had to keep up the pretence for Bella.

"Glad that's over" Alice sighed in relief.

I didn't comment. I had a more suppressing issue on my mind. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that I'm going to suffer. Tomorrow is the day of my torture. Tomorrow is my appointment with hell!

A/N: What do you think guys? Hope you liked it. I think I do. Not sure though lol. Ok don't forget that the dress and the sandals are on my profile if you wanna see them.

Ok, about the game. All of you picked vampires. But you see there will be two teams Vampires vs werewolves. So Some of you have to change from vampire to werewolf. Or I could choose randomly. Decide and tell me.

Cya in forceful hate.


	7. Chapter 6: Who?

.A/N: Sorry guys. I know I'm slow in updates but next week I have exams. AGAIN! Sobs! This is so unfair. I just finished. Sighs. Anyway that won't stop me. I will complete but I'll be slow sorry again. It's either that or none at all. Lol. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

Tomorrow is my appointment with hell!

**Chapter 6: Who?**

"Edward please stay here" Esme pleaded for the hundredth time. She didn't want me to go to school. Alice told them her vision, even though I told her not to.

"Sorry Esme. Bella will get worried. If I don't go to school she'll think something's wrong. I don't want her to find out" I was fine now. I could walk and stand normally again. The weakness faded slowly yesterday. It took the whole night but at least it disappeared in the end.

_What are you going to do if you lose control? _Carlisle thought, trying to use another angle to persuade me to stay.

"I won't. I know when exactly. So I'll just leave before it happens. No one will see a thing" I assured them. I headed for the door.

_Please? _Esme tried one more time.

"Sorry" I muttered and got out of the house.

Emmet didn't trust me behind the wheel. He thought I was still weak. I didn't argue. As long as they aren't keeping me at home by force I'll agree to whatever they want.

"Ok, you guys gotta tell me how you're doing this" Bella said stunned once she saw me getting out of the passenger seat. I laughed.

"Nope, it's a secret" I teased. She pouted.

"I'll find out sooner or later, you know" She warned. I laughed, it was a nervous sound.

"Sure you will" I said sarcasm hard in my voice. She took the hand I offered to her and we went to our Biology class.

"Hey Edward" Leo said cheerfully once he spotted us entering the classroom. I pushed a smile and acted friendly.

"Hello Leo. How are you?"

"fine, you?"

"Fine, thank you" I said still holding on to the smile.

He looked so excited. He barely held himself on his chair. I looked at him curiously and cocked my head to one side.

"I'm just so thrilled. Today is that day that I finally get to meet Carlisle Cullen. I still can't believe it" He nearly squealed like a girl. I laughed. The way he glorified my father made me like him a bit.

Bella got into her seat. She still hadn't noticed Leo which made me smile. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Bella" She looked up and gave him a smile. Seeming startled to see him.

"Hey" She said friendly. A little too friendly for my liking. I felt a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. Uh-oh! Was I getting the pain again? Here? And now? With Bella right beside me? The tingling was growing.

_She's so sweet. Sighs. _Leo thought.

But I couldn't get infuriated by his words now. I had more pressing matters. The tingling was starting to sting. Was it a preparation to what awaits me later?

Leo held his hand out to Bella and Bella shook it.

The stinging was starting to hurt. I held my breath, I had to get out of here before it's too late.

"Bella?" I whispered so that my voice would be composed.

"Yeah?" She turned to me with a smile.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to ditch this class. I hear that there is one of our classmates injured his leg badly. It's covered but the cut is too wide" I lied softly. She smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Ok, I'll see you outside, but" She suddenly looked worried. I had to wrap this up quickly before I fall, "Do I need to leave to?" Oh! I forgot she can't stand the smell of blood. Ironic.

"No, don't worry. It won't be detected by human senses. Only us" I gave her a wink. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She warned Leo but he said he could handle it since he just hunted yesterday.

I stood up and ran as quick as a human pace allowed me out of the class. Alice and Emmet were outside waiting for me.

_Alice saw a vision_ Emmet told me. Her vision said that it will happen early.

The fire in me was increasing. Rising. It kept stretching, dragging under it every organ possible.

We were in the parking lot. Alice grabbed my arm and Emmet grabbed the other. The carried me to the car.

"Where…..are…..you….. taking….me?" I managed to push the words through my teeth. My body started shaking from the pain.

"Out of here. Home" Alice said in a 'no argument' tone in her voice. I couldn't argue even if I wanted to.

By now I reached the level of the pain that I reached yesterday. But it didn't stop. The fire kept increasing, increasing. Till I felt the strangest feeling ever. I felt every vein in my body shaking from the burn. Literally shaking. They started to get warm first but then turned hot.

"Edward? How are you holding?" Alice asked. I realized we were already in the car. I was curled on the back seat. I couldn't answer. If I opened my mouth I knew that my voice won't come out, but other things will.

"Emmet?" Alice panicked. I felt a cool hand touch my forehead, it felt good against my burning skin. But he snapped it away.

"Oh my God he's burning" I heard Emmet gasp appalled.

We must've reached the house because I felt long arms helping me out of the car.

I was on my feet when suddenly I felt the pit of my stomach contract in a painful way. No, not painful but in an agony causing way. I gasped and then a scream escaped my lips. My stomach kept contracting even more.

"Edward!" I heard both Carlisle and Esme's screams. But I couldn't do anything.

Another scream escaped just before I felt my mouth wet. Then I felt my clothes wet too. I heard a lot of gasps too. I opened my eyes to find a river of blood flooding from my mouth. My stomach contracted even more painfully and that caused more blood to flood. I coughed twice causing myself to choke the remains of the blood out. Then the pain disappeared.

I was panting. I looked at the horrified faces of my family then fell.

I opened my eyes to find myself on the couch of our living room. I heard Esme's, Alice's and Rosalie's sobs. I heard the footsteps of my worried brothers, pacing around the room. And I heard Carlisle's worried silence.

Of course all that was nothing compared to their thoughts but I blocked them away not wanting to feel more guilty for causing their worries.

"Edward!" Carlisle said in relief. I tried to sit up but I was too weak, and I realized I was in Esme's arms.

"Oh Edward, I was so scared" Esme whispered hugging me tightly.

_Oh thank God! I was afraid that he would never wake up. _Alice thought still panicking.

"wake up?" I asked confused.

"You passed out" Rosalie whispered her voice still wrapped around the sobs.

"I what?" I was shocked. I looked at Carlisle whose face was grave. "How?" I mouthed.

_I'm sorry son, but I don't know_ he thought feeling guilty for not being able to help me.

"But…" I mumbled, "can vampires……_pass out_?" They all shook their heads solemnly. I stared at them for a while, still in shock.

"How long was I ….out then?" I whispered.

"Six hours" Jasper mumbled looking at the ground.

"SIX?!" Even humans don't pass out for six hours? What's wrong with me? What's happening. I started to panic.

But then if I was here for six hours, then… "Bella?" I asked quickly looking around the room. Afraid that she might have found out.

"She called" Emmet told me.

"I told her that I wanted to talk to you again because it was something urgent. And you didn't have time to tell her that since I called you so suddenly" Carlisle explained. I sighed in relief and relaxed.

"She'll find out you know" Alice said in a warning tone.

"No, she won't" I said closing my eyes and trying to think straight.

"She's not dumb. She'll sense that something's going on and we're not telling her"

"When she senses that I'll come up with something and tell her that it will be over soon" I sighed.

"Then I'll tell her" Alice said irritated.

"No you won't" I snarled but it was painful. I gasped for air.

"Alice don't fight with him now. It's really not the best time" Jasper warned her.

"Fine, I was just letting him know" She grumbled.

"Alice" I groaned.

"She has the right to know Edward. Don't you think that?" She challenged.

Of course she did, "I'm not going to worry her to death."

Alice was going to answer but she was interrupted by the door bell ringing. It was Leo. I caught his thoughts easily. They were so cheerful.

_This is it, a few seconds and I'll meet him. Finally. This is like a dream come true. I can't wait. I have to be on my best behavior. I hope he likes me. I have to remember to thank Victoria for telling me about them…_

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Victoria?!

A/N: SURPRISE! LOL! What does Victoria have to do with anything? You'll find out soon lol. Cya guys in "forceful hate" if I survive this very very small cliffy lol.


	8. Chapter 7: A Theory

A/N: I dunno if the problem with my "review reply" link got fixed or not. So if you didn't get a reply I'm sorry, it isn't my fault. I replied to all of your reviews. Hoping that you got it. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

_I have to remember to thank Victoria for telling me about them…_

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Victoria?!

**Chapter 7: A Theory**

Every member of my family was alarmed by my sudden rage. But they didn't know. Victoria sent him? I snarled.

_Edward? _Carlisle

_What happened?_ Alice

_Are you in pain? _Esme

"Bring him in" I said through my gritted teeth without answering any of their question. They stared at me but then Carlisle went to open the door for him.

"Good afternoon" Carlisle said politely, "You must be Leo"

"Yes. Oh my God. You are Carlisle. I am so honored to finally meet you" Leo said quickly. Carlisle chuckled.

"Thank you. Please come in" And I heard the door close. I heard their footsteps till he appeared at the living room door.

"Hi" He said looking at everyone. They smiled and nodded back. His eyes scanned around the room till he spotted me. I had no idea about how my expression looked like but I was sure it was something murderous. Because he looked horrified once he saw me.

"What's wrong Edward?" He asked quickly rushing to my side. I tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Esme?" She lifted her arms from around me and helped me sit up with Alice. The whole while I didn't lift my eyes from his face.

I glared at him but didn't speak. Too furious to speak. He looked confused.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked concerned.

I wasn't sure that I could answer. I was seeing red. The room was on fire in my eyes. But only he was burning.

Leo's eyebrows pulled together. He looked at Carlisle and Carlisle shrugged.

_Speak Edward! _Alice demanded.

_Edward, you're emotions are too angry for me to calm, what's wrong? _Jasper struggled to keep me calm but I was beyond that.

_Is it about Leo? _Carlisle wondered.

I looked in his direction and nodded.

_What is it then?_

I gritted my teeth and sucked a deep breath through them, trying to calm myself down.

"Victoria sent him" I snarled. They all gasped but I didn't look at anyone but him. My glare was hardening. He just looked confused.

"How did you know?" He asked puzzled. I snarled again at how calm he was.

"Edward can read minds" Alice told him bleakly.

"Oh" he said untroubled, "So what's wrong with that? Yes, Victoria did send me." My hand balled into fists. He was playing innocent. This was more infuriating.

"Why did she send you?" I demanded. His eyebrows pulled together.

"I used to tell her how I hated killing people. One day she came told me all about your family and Carlisle. She told me where to find you and I came" he shrugged.

I growled. His thoughts were the same as his words. "Don't lie to me"

"Edward calm down" Carlisle said in a calm voice. Peace making. I didn't soften my glare. Leo cocked his head back a little.

"I don't understand" He turned to Carlisle.

"Is that really what happened with Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, why would I lie?" He still sounded confused.

_He seems to be telling the truth Edward. Are you getting anything from his thoughts? _Carlisle thought. I shook my head, still tense.

"Look Leo. Victoria isn't exactly our friend. So it's not natural for her to talk about us in good ways like you said and recommend that you see us." Carlisle explained. Leo looked back at me with a surprise expression and then back at Carlisle. He looked back at me and said,

"She told me you were her old friends" he mumbled.

"Ha! Old friends? Oh sure, do old friends try to _kill_ each other?" I shouted not seeming to be able to lower my temper.

"Kill?!"

"Yes, Kill. She tried to kill Bella" I said in a hard voice.

"Bella?" He gasped. _How could she even dare? I will have a nice talk with her later. _He growled in his head. My eyebrows shot up.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" I said surprised.

"No, I swear. I never heard all of this before" He said shaking his head. But his jaw was still tight. He was angry with Victoria. I blinked and looked at Carlisle blankly. His face was a reflection of mine.

"Leo" Alice said quietly. I looked at her, her face was thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"What's your gift?" She wondered. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been a vampire for about three years now or maybe more and I didn't figure out what it is. I think I don't have one" He said honestly.

"Hmmm" Alice's eyebrows pulled together.

"Think aloud, Alice" Jasper said. I read it in her thoughts. I turned to stare at Leo. It could be true.

"Victoria sends Leo here, Edward starts getting the pain, Leo doesn't know his power…" she mumbled.

"huh?" Emmet said.

"Don't you see? Victoria obviously knows what Leo's power is. She sent him here so he could use it unconsciously. I think Leo's power is what's putting Edward in pain. I think he is causing this"

"What pain? I didn't…" Leo started but Alice stopped him.

"We know. It's just a theory" Alice shrugged.

"hm I dunno Alice." Carlisle thought.

"Think about it. It all fits"

"It could be true but still far fetched" Esme said her eyes on Leo and me.

"I've…I've been causing you…pain?" Leo whispered appalled. His face was horrified and in his thoughts he was disgusted with himself.

I gave him a small smile, "It's ok. I understand that you didn't mean it. It would have really sucked if you meant it" I grinned sarcastic. He smiled a small smile back but then turned serious.

"How am I doing it?" _Please tell me that you know so that I could stop it. Please! please! please!_

I smiled again, "Sorry, I wish I knew" He sighed and looked at Carlisle. He was still in deep thought. He looked back at me and asked.

"Now what?" I didn't have an answer to that question. We were all silent for a while till Carlisle broke it.

"Call her" He said simply. We all stared at him. I didn't see where he was taking this.

"I ….call _her_?" He stuttered. _ I could kill her if I heard her voice. Try to kill Bella. Is she mad?!_

"Yes, that's the only way to find out the truth" Carlisle nodded, "Tell her that you hated us and that you want to do anything to hurt us. Tell her you wished you had a gift to be able to hurt us. In other words make her think that you hate us as much as she does. If she senses that there is no doubt that she'll tell you everything." Wow! Carlisle just gets smarter by every century.

"that's brilliant Carlisle" I said nodding to him with a smile, "Do you think you can do that Leo? Please?" I asked politely.

He was still in shock. He stared at me for a while then he thought. _She tried to kill Bella._ That snapped him out of his brief shock and nodded with a firm face.

"When are you going to call her?" I asked hoping it would be soon. I didn't want to suffer again from the pain. I winced as I remembered it.

"I won't call her" He said with a smirk on his face. _She'll have to pay for trying to hurt Bella_ he thought darkly.

My eyebrows shot up. "What are you going to do?"

His smirk widened, "I'll go to her"

A/N: Toldya Leo was a good guy. Now don't you dare insult him again. Lol. Jk do whatever you want. Hope you liked this chapter. I for one enjoyed writing this one. Lol. Cya in the other story guys. Bye!


	9. Chapter 8: My gift, my curse

.A/N: So, In this chapter I'll finally tell you everything. Lol. Yup, see how kind I am? I just get kinder and kinder everyday. (Evil smile). Hope you like my idea. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

My eyebrows shot up. "What are you going to do?"

His smirk widened, "I'll go to her"

**Chapter 8: My gift, my curse**

BPOV

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked me softly. It was ten o'clock at night and I was supposed to be sleeping, but I didn't fall asleep even though he was humming my lullaby.

I sighed and rolled to my side so he couldn't see my face. He tightened his arms around me.

"Bella?" Concerned now.

"I…." I hesitated, not sure. I decided on not lying, he would see through it anyway, "I miss Leo" I admitted biting my lower lip. He didn't come to school today, and I didn't like it.

I didn't understand Edward's reaction. He stiffened then gulped. He hugged me tighter and pressed his face in my hair, "Do…do you want me to ….leave?" he whispered afraid.

"What? No! Of course not. I just miss Leo, that has nothing to do with you" Why did he even jump to that? He didn't relax though he just nodded.

"Maybe a few more days" he whispered to himself. It was too quick but I think that's what he said.

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" He asked confused. I was quiet for a while then shook my head.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Bella?" Edward murmured.

"yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" he almost sounded nervous. Something that's not normal for Edward.

"Of course" I told him startled.

He took a deep breath, "I love you Bella. I know I said it a thousand times before but I want you know that I will love you till forever Bella." Something was wrong. The words weren't new for him but there was some emotion behind the words that I didn't understand. I was suddenly tense and the breath was knocked out of me.

"Are you saying goodbye?" I choked. I grasped both his hands in mine. Holding them tightly.

He chuckled once but it was low and tense, "In a way" he said gravely.

"You're not leaving me again" I meant to sound angry but my voice came out as a plea. I felt my tears on my cheek and the whole in my chest threatening to rip itself open again.

"Bella?" He was alarmed when he felt my tears fall on his hand, "Calm down, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere" He promised. He freed one of his hands from mine and wiped my tears.

"Then why are you saying goodbye?" I demanded but my voice broke.

"I'm not. I just want you to know that. I want you to be sure of that. I'll always be here Bella" He said.

"Edward, you're scaring me"

"Don't be. I told you I will be here as long as…….._you want me_" He whispered the last three words and hugged me tighter.

"I told you I'll always want you" But he didn't comment on that. He just started humming my lullaby again.

I couldn't sleep peacefully. I worried about Leo. Where was he? Why didn't he come to school today?

I knew that it was silly to worry about a vampire but I couldn't help it. I really liked Leo, he was really nice.

I sighed and closed my eyes. To my surprise my dreams were all about Leo. Just seeing his face. His smile. How he managed to stop my misery from crashing down on me whenever Edward left to go talk to Carlisle.

**EPOV**

It was beginning. She misses him. Only a few more days with her. I had to tell her that I loved her. I couldn't help myself. But how could she feel pain at the thought of me leaving? I guessed she still loved me enough to want me around.

"Leo" She mumbled in her sleep. I squeezed my eyes closed and held her tighter. I might not have a few more days, maybe by tomorrow she'll realize that she loves him. He was a good guy, I had to admit. He already loves her. He'll make her happy. He'll keep her safe.

That's all I wanted for her. To be happy and safe. I sighed and kissed her hair.

"I love you forever Bella" I whispered sadly and rested my forehead in her hair.

After a while my phone vibrated in my pocket. I glanced at the number. It was Alice.

"Good evening, Alice" I said quietly.

She was about to talk but she noticed my desperate tone, "What's wrong?"

"Your vision is starting to come true. She's dreaming about him" I mumbled, "She misses him. It will come true Alice"

"I don't think it will" Alice said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

"huh?"

"Leo's here" She said quickly, "come now. You need to understand"

"Understand what?" I asked confused.

"Just come" She said then she hung up. I stared at the phone then shoved it into my pocket. I didn't want to leave Bella now, not when I had so little time with her. But I had to. I hugged her tightly one more time then let her warmth leave me.

I jumped out of the window and ran back to my house. What did Alice mean when she said that she doesn't think the vision will come true? The vision was crystal clear today. I checked. Was there hope that it won't come true then? Was that what Alice meant to say? That there was a way to avoid this? I ran faster. Eager. Hopeful.

I reached the house in less than five minutes and Leo was there.

"Edward's here" I heard Alice say cheerfully. That made hope swell in my chest. I got in the house and in an instance I was in the living room where they were grouped.

"Hi Edward" Leo said with a weak smile.

"Hello Leo" I said cautiously why did his eyes hold a lot of pain? It was so contradicting to the other cheerful and happy eyes in the room.

"Sit Edward and listen. Leo explained to us everything" Alice said pushing me on a chair. I didn't understand the need of the chair but I sat anyway. Leo sighed and looked at me.

"First I want to say that I am very very sorry for causing you so much pain. I swear I didn't know I was causing that" He apologized.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok so Alice told me about the vision she had about Bella and……me" he hesitated as I winced. "Edward, don't think that it's in her hands to love me. It's in mine"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused and startled by the order of his words.

He sighed and looked at the floor, "I found out what my gift is. It's not simple, it's pretty complicated but it's the reason behind everything." He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to look me in the eyes, "My gift is to make any human fall in love with me. It's very powerful, no human can resist it. That's what's happening with Bell, she's just under the spell of my gift. She doesn't really love me" he explained.

I stared at him. So Bella really loved me. It was just his gift that's making her love him. But if the gift was removed, it's me she wants. Relief flooded through me and I was grateful for the chair. The relief made my legs weak.

"What's happening to you is related to that. That's what I didn't tell them yet" he gestured towards the rest of the family. All eyes were on him. Waiting.

He sighed, "I'm really sorry Edward, but what happens is when I have feelings for the human who my gift is working on. Well, if she has a mate he gets what you're getting. Whenever I talk to her, make her laugh, make her smile, touch her… Any of those things would inflict that pain on you." It was clear that he was feeling guilty.

"Oh" I said. So he had feelings for her. But that couldn't anger me now, not when he was feeling so guilty, "So what's the end of this. I mean where does this go in the end?"

"Well, if we reach a point where my gift had succeeded in doing it's work and Bella admits to me that she loves me" he hesitated and looked at the ceiling, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, "you die"

I froze, and so did everyone in the room.

"I…….die?" I whispered. He nodded still not meeting my gaze. Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"How?" Alice whispered.

"Um what he's getting right now is like a new transformation. He's changing from a vampire to a human, but the problem is that if the transformation is complete he dies"

"How so? Didn't you just say that he'll turn human?" Carlisle choked.

Leo finally met my shocked gaze, "Yes, he will. But he will have a human body, a human system. A human body can't live for a century, can't run in inhuman speed, can't lift trucks. A human system can't accept blood. So when you change your human body will be filled with blood that would kill any human. When you change to a human your human muscles won't work because what you used your muscles for before, would damage any kind of human muscle. And most of all your human system wouldn't be able to bear the amounts of blood that would be in it. So everything will just shut down" He explained.

We stared at each other as the eyes of the family kept shifting between us. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Is there a way out of this?" Carlisle asked helplessly.

"Yes" Leo whispered then he winced.

"What is it?" Esme asked quickly.

"I'll have to make Bella hate me. It's the only way" He didn't like that. I tried to read his thoughts.

_Think of a wall, think of a wall, think of a wall_ he kept repeating in his mind. He was hiding something.

"There's more" I whispered cocking my head to the right, "What are you hiding?"

He pressed his lips together and shook his head, "I'll start working on it from tomorrow. I promise you that she'll hate me in less than two days" He vowed.

"What are you hiding?" I asked again. And his wall fell down. He quickly pulled it back up but it was too late. I already heard. I gasped.

"Leo" I whispered. If Bella hated him and chose me, He would have my pain forever. It's like he would be taking it from me and giving it to himself. The situation would be turned. Whenever I touch Bella or talk to her or make her smile, the pain will be inflicted on him. He won't die, he'll just live with it.

He smiled a weak smile, "It's ok. I can handle it. I just want to see you both happy"

"No! there must be another way" I said shaking my head hard.

"There isn't any"

"What about if you just left?" I asked desperately.

"It won't work, she would still have feelings for me. And then whenever she thinks of me you'll get the pain" he whispered.

"What about…." But I was cut off. Leo was up and he pinned me to the wall.

"Listen to me!" he growled. "You love her, right?"

"Of course I do" I whispered.

"Then that's all you need to worry about. Her. Nothing else. I'll deal with my problems. Just promise me you'll keep her safe and happy" He said firmly.

I stared at him for a while then gulped, "I promise"

"Don't worry about me and worry only about her! She's your first priority. Do you understand?"

"Of course" I told him. "She always has been and she always will"

He let his hands drop from my shoulders and nodded, "then by the end of tomorrow Bella _will_ hate me"

A/N: so what do you think about Leo now?! Told you he was the best. Now if I catch anyone saying anything bad about him…..I'll ….I'll…… ah forget it, I won't do anything, I'll just get mad lol. Hope you like my idea, it's pretty stupid but that's just how my mind works.

Mai


	10. Chapter 9: PLz hate meplz don't

.A/N: Yup! Two chapters in one day. I had some free time so I wrote a new chapter in each story. Lol. But don't get used to that lol. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

He let his hands drop from my shoulders and nodded, "then by the end of tomorrow Bella _will_ hate me"

**9. Please, hate me….please don't**

**Leo's POV** (surprise?)

"Would someone please tell us what's going on?" Carlisle asked in concern. But I couldn't answer. I just stared at the floor. I wasn't anticipating the pain. And from what I figured out from Victoria. The pain is going to be a double to what Edward feels. I winced.

"Double?" Edward whispered appalled then he winced.

"Edward?" Alice said impatiently.

Edward quietly explained to them what will happen to me. I heard gasps from everyone in the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see it was Esme's.

"We have to find another way." She whispered. I put my hand on hers and gave her a smile.

"Really, I could handle it" I tried to assure her but Carlisle started shaking his head before I even finished my sentence.

"No matter how small the pain is, you should not have to go through it. And in this case the pain isn't small" He said. Carlisle really was as compassionate as I was told. I wish……. Just wishes of course.

"But you can Leo. You already are" Edward said softly. I didn't comment. He was just being polite of course.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"He wishes that he could be a part of our family. He sees the tight bond that's between us" Edward explained to them. It embarrassed me.

"Oh Leo" Esme whispered and came to me and hugged me gently. She reminded me of my mom. Which made me smile.

"I am starting to consider you my son already." She said softly.

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"Leo" Carlisle called. Esme released me. I turned to look at him, "I am very highly impressed by your will to not hurt humans. And your will to protect Bella and Edward. And that would only make me more honored to call you my son" He said with a smile.

My eyes popped out of my head and my mouth fell open. Did Carlisle Cullen just call me his son? Oh my God. I must be dreaming. Leo snap out of it!

Edward chuckled beside me, "he doesn't believe it" He informed Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"Ok guys, you need to cut down a little. People won't buy the adoption story. They'll think it's a private school or something. And I think I'm starting to mix up between my brothers and my sisters" Emmet said faking a panicked look.

We all laughed. Emmet was funny. I loved them all. They were all really great. But if I stay with them as I wanted I would make their lives miserable. I will be in pain nearly everyday of my existence. How could I let them bear that?

Edward winced, "No Leo. That would be my fault and you won't make us miserable because we will find another way" His voice sounded determined but the set of his lips were full of doubt. I just nodded without commenting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before school started I went hunting. I needed my eyes blood red for what I'm going to do. I made sure that Edward wouldn't try to defend me or do anything that would make me look good in front of Bella.

I winced as I pictured her with the hate in her eyes. I didn't want that but in the same time I did want it. She didn't love me anyway, she loved Edward. So why ruin their love because of some stupid reason like me loving her? They deserved better than that.

I was early and so was Bella. She and Edward were sitting in his car, talking. I walked beside them and she noticed me. Once she did, her door flew open and she rushed out of it to come meet me. Edward in a second was beside her.

"Leo" She squealed happily. "Why didn't you come yesterday? And…." She trailed off when she noticed my eyes, "and why are your eyes red?" she whispered.

"I was trying your fiancé's diet yesterday" I told her casually.

"And….?" She pressed with a smile.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to try so hard. And humans are much more tasty" I said with a smile flashing my teeth. I deliberately left some blood stains on my teeth so that she could see it.

Her eyes went wide and she winced, "But Leo…" she mumbled but I shook my head.

"I couldn't stand it yesterday, that's why I had breakfast before coming today, in the police station" I knew this would fume her, since her dad works there, "Do you think they would mind if I stopped there again for dinner? They have a lot of adrenaline pulse in their blood because of their work which makes them………mmmmm" I closed my eyes pretending to remember the taste. But actually I didn't want to remember the taste of the elk that I had for breakfast, it wasn't so appetizing.

I heard Edward chuckle but it was too low for Bella to hear.

"Leo" Bella gasped, "My dad works there"

Which gave me an idea, "Oh, speaking about your dad. Do you know that he has such a mouth watering smell. I loved it" I said with another innocent smile. Her mouth fell open.

"You will stay away from my dad" She shouted her eyes wide with disbelief.

_You're supposed to hate me, remember? Do something_ I told Edward in my mind.

He fought back a smile then glared at me. "Stay away from Charlie …..and Bella" he growled.

"Me?" Bella whispered.

I smiled an apologetic smile, "sorry Bella, your scent is just as amazing as your father"

She gasped, "Who are you?"

I laughed, "I'm Leo. Don't you get it, Bella? You fell for every trap I make for my preys. I hate Carlisle and his ways. Why would I drink animal blood when I could have human blood?" I shrugged.

It was near. I could feel it. Parts of my body started to sting. I gritted my teeth. Bracing myself. This won't be nice.

Edward's eyes shot to my face his eyes regretful. He almost looked like he was going to drop the plan.

_Don't you dare tell her anything._ I warned him.

He gulped.

"What do you mean you tricked me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh come one. Did you really think that you were my friend? Or did you believe that I wanted to stop hunting humans? Really? Are you that stupid?" I snorted.

So close, so close. There was a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach that was growing. It wasn't painful yet but it was uncomfortable.

"yes, I was stupid to think that you were good" She glared at me but I could see tears in her eyes.

"Of course" I shrugged.

Just three words. Say them Bella. Say them. Once she does, then that strange bond will be broken. Just say them, say them.

Bella took a step backward and clung to Edward's arm. She was afraid of me. I winced mentally.

We sensed that she wasn't going to talk so I broke the silence. I needed her to say the words that would free both, her and Edward. I knew exactly what would make her say the words. I looked at Edward.

_Would you tell her, someday, that I loved her, please?_ I thought to Edward.

His eyes tightened with pain for my pain. He gulped and whispered too low for Bella to hear, "I will, I promise I will"

"Ah Bella, we're friends, aren't we?" I said with a sarcastic pout. Edward wrapped an arm around her protectively. Good to see he was doing some acting. He was worrying over me even though I told him not to. "You should like me for who I am, right?"

She glared at me with tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I hate you, Leo"

A/N: GASP! She said it! What will happen? Poor Leo! You'll find out soon lol. I have a long holiday lol. Cya next chappy.

Love

Mai


	11. Chapter 10: No!

.A/N: Ok, so I was so eager to update I couldn't wait till tomorrow to write lol. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

She glared at me with tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I hate you, Leo"

**10. No!**

**EPOV**

Oh no! she said it! I was free but poor Leo…… I didn't want her to say it. A part of me wanted her to love him so he wouldn't be in pain but the other part, the selfish part, wanted to be freed of the pain. Why did he have to be a nice guy? Why wasn't he working for Victoria so he would deserve what he'll get but he wasn't working for Victoria and he surely doesn't deserve what he'll get.

Once the words were out of Bella's mouth Leo disappeared. He ran to hide. Bella winced I looked at her anxiously.

"Ow" Her hands flung to her stomach.

"Bella? what's wrong, love?" I asked quickly.

_Don't worry about her, it's just the breaking of the bond that was between us. It will go in a few minutes _Leo thought to me. He wasn't far. He was in pain, I felt it. His pain was ten times harder than the one I _used to _get. Not double.

Instantly, not wanting to increase his pain, I dropped my arms from around Bella.

_Thank you_ he thought. Even in his thoughts he was gasping. I winced.

"I dunno, there's something wrong with my stomach" She moaned.

"Do you want me to take you to Carlisle?" I asked gently. Even though I knew Carlisle won't be able to do anything.

Her arms tightened around her stomach and she winced, "Yes please" she strained to talk. I barely touched her, trying as much as possible not to hurt Leo, to pull her to the car. But I heard Leo's mental gasp.

_You were getting this because of me? I'm so sorry. I swear I'm sorry_ he was barely thinking straight from the pain but he somehow managed to talk to me. He must've felt really guilty. I hurried her to the car so that I could leave her. I opened the door for her. When she entered I closed the door and in a second I was with her in the car.

_Please warn me before you touch her. Just so I'm braced for the pain_ Leo pleaded. I gulped.

Where was he anyway? I looked around me and found him in his car staring at me with painful eyes. I nodded one nod for him quickly before Bella would notice. I raced back home, but by the time we reached the house her pain had already ended. I noticed that Leo's thoughts never left mine. He was behind us with his car but when I parked he took a long turn and parked in the forest, just so he's hidden. He wanted to get used to the pain first, and to that he needed to know when he would get it so that he could be prepared.

We entered the house and once we did, the whole family was there. All of their thoughts came crashing down on me, taking me by surprise.

_How did it go? _Emmet

_Is Leo ok? _Esme

_How's Leo dealing? _Carlisle

_Why are you early? Did he die?_ Rosalie

_I can feel the poor kids pain_ Jasper

"Whoa guys, calm down" I shouted as I pressed my fingers to my temples. Their panicked thoughts were too much.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked quickly, and I knew what she would do.

"Leo" I whispered too low for her ears. A warning for him to brace himself just before she put a hand on my cheek.

_Gasp! _Was all the was in Leo's thoughts. I winced for his pain.

"Ow" Jasper shouted as he felt Leo's pain. He fell on the floor and I fell on my knees with him, I was getting it form both sides. Leo's and Jasper's.

Jasper tried to stop it but he couldn't.

_You two are in pain because of me, again?_ Leo panicked even more, _I'm leaving I'll come back later at night………….maybe. _

"No!" I shouted, wanting to stop him. But I was too late. He left.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"He left" I informed them. Esme gasped.

"Is he coming back?" Esme whispered.

"He's not sure" I said. Bella stared at us, clearly feeling confused.

"What's going on? Who left? And what just happened?"

"Leo left" Emmet said sadly. Bella stiffened.

"Why are you sad over that _jerk_?! You should be celebrating that he left" She hissed with clear hatred in her eyes.

I fought back the urge to tell her the truth, "they don't know what he …..really is yet Bella" I managed to force the words out as a snarl but it was weak. I never had such a hard time lying. But he deserved better.

All their thoughts were blank. They didn't understand.

"Don't be shocked guys. He turned out to be a real jerk." Bella said harshly, "he wanted to drink my dad's blood" She shrieked. I glanced at them.

"Look alive people" I whispered to them too low for a human ear to hear.

"Oh" Esme said then gasped. Carlisle managed to look troubled. The rest looked kind of disgusted but it wasn't very convincing to me. It seems to me that we _all _had a hard time lying.

"um o…kay" she didn't seem very convinced either by their poor acting. "so why were you and Jasper in pain before?" she asked hesitantly.

Why does she always have to ask the wrong questions? Or exactly the right ones? "Oh that, you see" I started. Gesturing towards Jasper, "there was a ….human that was in pain. _He_ was near. So Jasper felt _her_ pain, and so did I" I shrugged in the end.

She stared at me and cocked her head to one side, "He or she?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, you said _he _once and _her _once" She said suspiciously. She knew I was lying and she was sure of it too.

"Um, I didn't notice if it was a he or a she, I just noticed the pain" I said as casually as I could.

She stared at me for a short while then at the rest of my family. She eyed everyone in the family. She knew we were hiding something. All of us. I held my breath, hoping that she would let it go. But I saw her eyes tighten.

_Please Bella, please, please. Let it go._ I pleaded in my head. But of course when did Bella ever do anything I expected or wanted.

"Edward, I need to talk to you alone please" She whispered. She turned to the door and started walking out of the house. I sighed and received good luck wishes from every member of my family.

Bella stopped a few feet away from the house and then turned to face me. And I was shocked to see her face pained. How did I allow her to be in pain? How could I allow this?

"Edward?" She whispered but her voice cracked. I winced. Why was she in pain now?

"Yes, love?" I whispered softly. I forgot about Leo, I forgot about everything. One thing conquered my mind. She was in pain. So I put a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning her head a bit in my palm, then surprised me when she opened her eyes by taking my hand from her face and dropping it. Her eyes tightened and I'm sure mine did too.

"I love you Edward" She whispered as her tears started to fall.

I didn't understand, "What's wrong Bella?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked the other way, "A…Are you l…leaving again…n?"

I froze. That's what she concluded? Oh no, how much she must have suffered from this horrid thought. "No Bella. I'd never leave you again. I can't. I promised, remember?" I wanted to wipe away her tears but I didn't want her to push me away again. I understood why he pushed me because she didn't want to get hurt. But still it stung.

"Edward, If y…you want t….to l…..leave I won't s….stop you" She started sobbing, "but….I'm only asking one thing" Her eyes returned back to hold mine, "warn me" She pleaded.

"Bella…I won't…."

"Just warn me Edward! Please" She pleaded again.

I pressed my lips together, she seemed very convinced of my leaving. I winced mentally, "What makes you think I'm leaving?"

"I'm not stupid Edward. You've been acting pretty weird lately. You're always lying and disappearing. And today it felt like you don't even want to touch me. So I'm just asking you this one thing, is that too hard?" She was on the edge of losing it, her sobs getting louder by every breath.

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look into my eyes. I ignored her struggles. Her eyes were full of painful tears. It hurt to look at them.

"Bella" I said in the most definite and final voice I could manage and trying as much as possible to look her in the eye with the same emotions, "I am not leaving you Isabella Marei Swan. I can't do that mistake again. It would end my existence. I can't put you in pain again, do you have any idea how it would drive me insane?! How it would torture me then kill me? Don't you ever doubt my love for you. Ever! Because that's the only thing that's definite, true, and right in this foolish world. Do you understand me?"

She stared into my eyes for a long moment. I think she figured out that I was telling the truth. She touched my cheek with her soft warm hand but didn't talk, I think her voice failed her. "I love you Isabella. Don't you _dare_ doubt that"

She nodded quietly and I felt her rigid body relax. I slowly kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug stroking her hair. After a while I remembered Leo and felt guilty so I slowly pulled away to seem normal. She had a small smile on her lips and all the pain in her eyes all but vanished.

We started walking back to the house but I was suddenly aware of Alice's panicking in my head.

_Edward! Come back home now! Leo's Dying! _

A/N: Oh no! not Leo! What will happen? And what happened? Find out soon lol. Cya next chappy!

Love

Mai


	12. Chapter 11: Enough

.A/N: Guys! I am absolutely speechless from the reviews I got. They were all just amazing, thank you so much. I hope I don't let you down. You guys Rock!

**Recap:**

_Edward! Come back home now! Leo's Dying! _

**11. Enough!**

DYING?! No! that can't be true. He said he wasn't going to turn human. So what's happening now? And it would be all my fault if he died. Such a good person, dead because of me. No! I had to stop this.

All this took less than half a second, so Bella didn't notice my momentary pause. So I turned to her and pushed on my face a smile that I knew I wouldn't be able to hold for long.

"Bella? Could you please wait for me in the car? Just for a few seconds and I'll be back so quickly, that you won't even have time to miss me" I whispered, knowing that my voice would probably break in panic if it was louder than that.

She smiled at me and nodded, "ok. Don't be long"

And once the words were out of her mouth I ran. Really ran, that to a human I wouldn't be visible. Leo was really starting to feel as my brother, I hated the thought of him in pain.

"Alice, where are you?" I knew that they weren't in the house. I could almost hear the emptiness that radiated from the house.

She showed me from her vision that they were in the forest that was behind our house. I ran to it. Hating myself with every fiber in my body. I had hugged Bella. He was in pain from the lightest touches, I couldn't imagine the kind of pain he would be in from that contact. I winced.

I pushed away branches and leaves. Kicking most of the rocks under my feet. Hearing the wind whooshing in my ear. Wanting to reach him quickly.

And then my feet hit something wet. I looked to down and literally froze. My mouth fell open with a loud gasp. I couldn't talk, move, shout, scream or anything. I just stood there. I couldn't comprehend what I saw. Or to be more honest, I didn't want to comprehend. In front of me was a large pool of a red liquid. Blood.

It trailed from a place farther away in the forest. My head snapped up as I heard a tortured gasp. Without even realizing, I was running. Running towards the sound. Wanting, so desperately, someone to tell me that what I saw wasn't what I thought it was.

I followed the pool of blood that lead me to the most dreadful sight.

Leo was curled on the floor, shaking from weakness, and vomiting blood. All this blood was from him? I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. My mind refused it. All my family were circled around him. Trying, uselessly, to sooth him. Only Jasper wasn't there and I understood why.

Leo's face was paler than rationally possible. You could put a snowflake on his forehead and I swear you wouldn't be able to find it. His arms clutched his stomach tightly as he tried to hold back the contracting. I winced when I remembered how it felt. He was having it worse.

Esme was on her knees beside him, stroking his hair and sobbing. What can we do? What can I do? I can't see him like this and do nothing. My mind raced as I desperately tried to figure out a way to save him.

Then I got it. It was far fetched but might work.

"Alice" I whispered. She immediately looked at my face. I stared at her and she understood what I wanted. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened it. She nodded quickly with a smile. Telling me that my plan would work.

I turned my back on them and ran out of the forest. In a matter of two seconds and a half I was in front of my Volvo.

"Bella?" I whispered quickly. She got her head out of the car window but once she saw my expression she pushed the car door open and ran to my side.

"What's wrong?" she was about to put her hand on my cheek but I took a quick step back and started talking quickly before she could get her feelings hurt. I wasn't going to touch her. Not after what I saw. I wouldn't increase that.

"Honey, I need you to do something for me. I'll explain later but you have to do as I tell you, ok?" I said quickly and urgently. She noticed the urgency in my tone and eyes and nodded quickly with a frown.

I was going to carry her, it would be faster if I did. But I thought better of it.

"Could you please run as fast as you could?" I pleaded knowing that her fast wasn't fast enough.

Her frown deepened but she didn't comment. "I'll try"

"Ok, Let's go" And started pacing. For me it was only slow pacing, but for her, she needed to run to keep up with my pace. I walked quicker but I could see that she couldn't keep up. This was taking forever.

I groaned and then shouted, "Alice, tell Leo I'm sorry" and with that I took Bell in my arms and ran as quickly as I can to put her down. I could hear a horrible scream echoing through the woods. Bella gasped as I winced. But before she could ask, I was there. I abruptly put her down and took a few steps away from her.

It took her a few seconds for her eyes to focus. She was standing right in front of Leo. When she finally focused. She gasped and took a few steps backwards. She held her stomach and suddenly she was wobbling.

Ah! I forgot her issues with blood. So stupid of me.

"Alice, catch her" I whispered to Alice. And in an instance Alice caught her before she fell.

"What's going on?" Bella shouted panicked, "Leo?"

Leo didn't notice that Bella was there until she talked.

_What? You brought her here? Are you insane?_

I ignored his thoughts, "Bella, I just need you to touch him. Please. I know you're afraid of him but there is no reason for you to fear him. Trust me on this one. You know I would never let you do something dangerous" I pleaded staring right into her eyes. She stared back at me for a moment. Stunned. She then gulped and nodded.

I heard her heart beat accelerate as she slowly and cautiously bent down to sit on her knees. She held her breath to keep away the smell. And I was grateful for that, this was no time for her to faint.

Slowly and hesitantly her hand reached forward. Her hands were shaking and by every inch closer her heart throbbed faster and louder. It should have given her bruises by now.

Then she let her hand fall gently on Leo's forehead. Once she did, Leo's rigid, curled position relaxed. The fountain of blood that he was choking stopped. His eyes opened and shaking lessened a bit. His eyes flicked between both of us, with clear gratitude in them.

"Thank you" he whispered gratefully to both of us. I sighed in relief. Bella smiled and then stood up. She, with difficulty, came back to my side. She let out the breath that I forgot she was holding. She was dizzy and that was clear.

"Alice, stay close to her" I whispered to her. If she fell, I will carry her if no one was there. And that wouldn't be good for Leo. Alice nodded and stood behind Bella.

Carlisle and Esme helped Leo up. He couldn't stand, that much was clear. So they put his arms around their necks and carried him back to our house. Bella would be firing away questions now, if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't walk straight.

Bella then stumbled and started to fall.

I gritted my teeth and clutched my hands into fists, forcing them to not reach for her "Alice" I panicked but of course she caught her in the right moment. She cradled her and started walking silently. Bella fainted. Now we had two who can't walk. Can anything else go worse?

"How did you come up with the whole Bella touching him thing?" Alice asked curiously.

"I figured that if touching me would cause him pain then wouldn't touching him take the pain away? I wasn't sure but it was worth the try" I explained.

_I'm glad you did_ Leo thought. I smiled.

"Your welcome" I said gently.

When we reached the house we laid both Leo and Bella on the two couches. One that was in the living room and the other was my couch. I got it from upstairs so that I could be by both Leo and Bella.

"Alice get her a glass of water, please" I whispered as I sat beside Bella on the floor.

In a second Alice was away and back with what I asked for. I took the glass and soaked my hand with it. Then gently I stared flicking some water droplets on her face using my wet hand. I did that about three times before her eye lashes started to flutter and her head started to move slowly.

I sighed in relief when her eyes opened.

"Welcome back" I whispered with a small smile. She smiled back weakly and tried to sit up. I was going to help her but then I stopped myself. I glanced at Alice and she quickly helped her up.

"What happened?" Bella whispered scratching her hair and tilting her head a bit. She was still dizzy, I noticed that when her eyes ran around the room when she sat up.

Her eyes froze when she saw Leo. She stared at him for a while then she looked back at me.

"What _was_ going on back there? What _is_ going on these days?" She demanded.

I sighed as Alice explained everything. I was startled when Bella's tears started to fall.

"Bella?"

"I was causing you all that……pain?" She whispered and more tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I swear I didn't know…."

"Bella" I interrupted her angrily. She was blaming herself? What did she do? Be unlucky? That was her crime? "It's not your fault. How could you even think of it that way……"

"Alice take me home" She said quickly, suddenly.

"What?" I said.

"I'm so sorry Leo, too. I'm so horrible I……"

"Bella" Leo groaned. _Edward, stop her._

"Wait Bella. Why are you going home?"

"I made enough trouble here. I need some time alone. I need to fix this" She sobbed helplessly.

"This is ridiculous" I said but even though I meant to shout the words the somehow came out as a weak whisper.

"I need to be alone Edward. Please" Her sobs were so loud now, that I had to strain to hear her words. It cut me to have her leave now. I couldn't let her go when she felt so guilty over something that wasn't her fault, How was she thinking? But I could see that she really needed this. She was begging to be left alone. How could I tell her no?

"Ok" I said defeated and winced, "but promise you'll come back for me, please"

"I promise" she said through her tears, "as soon as I can" and then Alice helped her up. I watched her walk out of the house. It took all of my strength to not go run after her but I did it.

"I'll be in your study Carlisle" I mumbled as I stood up.

"Wait! I'm coming with you" Carlisle said hardly. _There must be something there that could get us out of this. Because this is enough!_

A/N: SO did you like this? I hope you did. Again thank you so much for the amazing reviews. Today I got a totally new idea for a new story and I'm dying to write it lol. So it should replace this when it's finished. Lol

I know I should have updated "forceful hate" first but I have to call my friend first (the one who gave me the idea) to ask her about something important in the story and she's currently traveling. So I decided it was best if I updated this till she comes back.

Love

Mai


	13. Chapter 12: The book

.A/N: I am so happy. The reviews are amazing. Thank you so much. I can't wait to finish this story lol. I want to start the new one. I am so eager lol.

**Recap:**

"Wait! I'm coming with you" Carlisle said hardly. _There must be something there that could get us out of this. Because this is enough!_

**12. The book**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you need to stop blaming yourself" Alice tried again, but it was no use. It was my fault. I was paining both of them. I was causing ….Edward…pain. I choked at the thought. How could I do this? How come I didn't even notice? When we went on our date, he was weak. How come I didn't realize that? Was I that blind?

Alice parked in front of my house and looked at me. I glanced at the road. Thankfully Charlie wasn't back yet. I pushed the door open before Alice could start talking again.

"Thanks" I muttered and ran to the house. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone. To be left to cry. I ran up the stairs quickly and threw myself into the room. I locked the door tightly behind me and threw myself on the bed and let the tears, that I was fighting back, gush down my face.

This was the third time I hurt Edward. The first was when I asked him to get me Jacob back just before the fight. I wanted so desperately to make things right with Jacob that I didn't notice what I caused Edward. The second was when I cried over losing Jacob for a whole night. Edward was there to watch me. And that only pained him. Those two mistakes were horrible and I was barely able to live with them. But this?

I was causing him _physical pain_! He was burning because of me. He _fainted_ because of me! He _vomited_ blood because of me! And who knows what else. How could I live with that? How could I?

I dragged the pillow and covered my head with it as my sobs slowly faded like my vision.

My dreams weren't very coherent but still they didn't let me escape the pain. I just saw images of Edward's face at first. He was just smiling. Then the image changed to a pained faced Edward. His eyes were accusing me as the blood flowed out of his mouth. His arm lifted up shakily and a weak finger pointed at me. He was blaming me for this. I sobbed harder than ever as I watched his body become more vulnerable by the second. I started apologizing insanely but then his arm fell and his eyelids dropped.

"No!" I screamed as my eyes flew open. I panted heavily as my eyes focused. I realized I was still in my room.

"Bella?" I heard an alarmed, anxious but beautiful voice.

"Edward!" I said breathlessly. I was still trying to even my breathing but it was hard. The image of Edward's motionless body, the blood flowing from his mouth, his vulnerability……I shuddered. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples. Trying to escape the images.

I heard the squeak of the rocking chair once Edward left it and then I felt a cool breath brush my face.

"What is it, love?" He tried to sound gentle but his voice was rough with anxiety.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream" I mumbled over and over to myself.

"Bella calm down. It was just a dream, honey. It's ok. You're safe" He whispered.

This made my tears fall again, "that's the problem. _I'm _safe"

I heard his teeth grit, "Bella, that's what's important" He snapped.

"No, it's not." I snapped back, "Not when I was the one causing you…."

"Bella, listen to me" He cut in firmly, "it's not your fault and it's not Leo's. It's Victoria's. She knew this would happen, that's why she sent him and he was unaware of his power. So this is no one's fault but hers"

"Edward please" My voice broke, "Stop trying to make me feel better. It's just worse"

He was silent for a moment, not sure what he should say.

"If you want to stay then please don't try to comfort me. It's the only way I'll get over this" _If I ever do_ I added in my mind.

He didn't speak. He just stared at me. I put my head back on the pillow and brought the covers up till it was tucked tightly under my chin. I was on my right side, so my back was to Edward. And I just let the tears fall as they willed.

After what seemed like forever. My mind started to clear up a bit. I had my coherent thinking back. I started to think of any way to get us out of this mess. I mean, I can't not touch Edward forever. I mean we were going to get married soon. So… how? The very least he's going to take my arm once my dad walks me down the aisle. He's going to hold my hand to change the rings place from my right hand to my left. We're going to slow dance in our wedding. These were very small examples. So we had to find another way.

Then the light bulb illuminated over my head. I threw the cover away from me and jumped off the bed.

"Bella?" Edward said startled. I held out one finger for him, begging him for some patience.

I sat on my knees and reached under my bed. I got out a box made of carton. I wiped away some of the dust that were over it. I put it on my bed. Edward looked at me curiously.

I motioned for him to come sit beside me. In an instance he was on his knees beside me. Carefully not making contact with my skin. I slowly lifted the lid of the box and put it aside.

On top there were a big collection of old books and magazines that I liked, but that wasn't important now. I reached in the box and got out all of the books and magazines. I handed them to Edward so that he would put them aside. He did. Then I reached in again and got out the large, ancient looking book. I then turned around and leaned my back against the wood of the bed and put the book on my bent legs.

"What's this?" Edward asked curiously.

"A few months ago, I was sitting with Carlisle in his study. You were hunting with Emmet at that time. We were discussing my desire for being a vampire" I glanced at him nervously but his face was composed, patient for the rest, "We talked a lot and somehow the talk lead to the topic of my gift. We were both so curious of what my gift would turn out to be" I smiled a small smile and continued,

"Carlisle saw how deeply interested I was so he got up and gave me this old book. He said that when he was changed and found out about his reality he started looking through old myths. He said that this book held every possibility of gifts for vampires." I turned to look Edward in the eyes, I could see that he already started getting it. I counted the contents on my fingers, "How to avoid them if they were bad gifts? How to use them? How to stop them? How to control them? And most of all how to stop their effect on a certain person?" I said the last one with almost some enthusiasm.

"You're joking" Edward gasped.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a smile.

"Ah, why didn't I tell you from the beginning? It would have been easier" He groaned.

I laughed, "that's what you get for not being honest with me?" I said in a bit of a motherly voice. He seemed so much like a child when he was acting like this.

He chuckled and seemed to feel the same thing from my tone, so he answered, "Sorry mom"

I laughed, "Ok let's see this thing" He nodded and I put the book between us on the floor so that he wouldn't touch me by mistake. I winced as I remembered what would happen to Leo.

I started flipping the pages slowly, looking as the yellowish weak paper. The book was too big and I was so slow and we wanted to finish this quickly.

"Edward, use your vampire speed to look for anything that's close. I would take till the next decade" He chuckled but obeyed. The pages flipped in a blinding speed that I started to doubt that he was really reading anything. But then this is Edward. I sighed.

After a few hundred pages Edward stopped, "hey, this looks close enough"

I leaned over to read the page filled words. My eyes started to skim through the lines that read;

_Pain infliction_

_This kind of gift is used for multiple reasons. But since we have talked before about the pain infliction using the mind, now we will talk about another one. Some kinds of gifts allow humans to irrevocably fall in love with the vampire possessing this gift. If this human has a mate, he or she will be caused unbearable pain till the human confesses her/his love to the vampire. Once that is done, the mate will be sentenced to death (to understand how, turn to page 1278)._

_But if the human somehow found a way around this gift and hated the vampire, then the gift owner will be caused this kind of pain. The table will be turned and by every touch between the human and it's mate the pain will be thrown upon the gift owner. But there is no death cause._

_If the gift owner wishes to be freed of the pain then he/she must learn to hate the human. If he/she succeeds in that, then the bond that's between him/her and the human will be broken and he will be pain free forever._

_Once this bond is broken, the vampire could get back to his/her original life. Even if he loved the same human again, none of all the previous will happen again._

_Because once the bond is broken, it can't be fixed._

I gasped and stared up at Edward. He stared at me absentmindedly. He was swimming in his own thoughts.

"So, Leo needs to hate me?" I whispered. Edward's eyes focused and he nodded.

We were silent for a moment. Each one of us trying to think of a way to make him hate me. How could I manage that? If we told him………I'm not sure if someone could _make_ himself hate someone. It's not easy. And if I tried to do anything, it won't work. I'm a horrible actress.

My eyes sparkled and a small smile started to form itself on my lips.

Edward noticed the change in my expression.

"Bella?" he asked warily. I turned and looked at him. His face was cautious.

"Edward" I said calmly, the smile still playing on my lips, "you have exactly one day to find out everything you can on Leo's past. And….." I'm sure my smile turned into a smirk as I stared into his eyes. He was still wary "you have the rest of that day to teach me how to act"

A/N: dun dun dun daaaaaaaa!!!!!! Lol. What do you think guys? Like it? Hate it? Don't think it was worth your time? Please tell me honestly. When I reveal something big in the story I get the biggest amount of butterflies in my stomach. Please tell me and honestly, I don't get upset. I appreciate criticism. Thank you for reading 

Love 

Mai


	14. Chapter 13: Unbelievable

.A/N: Really guys you're reviews are awesome. They leave me speechless. I dunno what to say in the reply. Thank you. And I'm so happy that new readers started reading my stories and that my old ones are still with me. Thank you guys. I hope you like this chappy.

**Recap:**

"Edward" I said calmly, the smile still playing on my lips, "you have exactly one day to find out everything you can on Leo's past. And….." I'm sure my smile turned into a smirk as I stared into his eyes. He was still wary "you have the rest of that day to teach me how to act"

**13. Unbelievable**

**BPOV**

Well, Edward got exactly the kind of information I needed for my little show. And now he was trying to teach me how to act. And let's just say I wasn't doing very well……

"Ah Bella" Edward groaned. "you have to keep your eye contact and you've got to stop stuttering. Try again, I know you'll get it" he said, "eventually" he added with a chuckle.

"Sorry" I said for the thousandth time, "Ok let me try again" I took a deep breath and then let my eyes bore into the pair of gorgeous golden eyes that were in front of me. My breathing hitched but I ignored it.

"Leo" I said firmly, "I know…that…er… you said….that…um….."

Edward chuckled.

"I'm trying here"

"I think it would be easier if we begged him to hate you" He laughed.

I groaned.

"Look Bella" Edward said, sitting up a bit. We were in the meadow. "I think I know what would get you to do it right"

"How?" I asked desperately.

"Put in your mind that it's not Leo" He said staring into my eyes, "imagine him as James" He snarled the name. "That way you won't feel guilty about hurting him and it would be easier for you to act"

I thought about that for a moment and smiled, "you know what? that might actually work" I said slowly.

"Ok try again" He said with a small smile.

I tried this time. I pictured James in front of me and felt my tone sour. Eventually I was able to glare at Edward. He, more than once, interrupted me, acting as Leo. But I would silence him with a rude or harsh answer.

"That was great Bella" Edward said with his crooked smile, "I almost believed it myself" he nodded in approval.

"Really?" I said letting myself fall on my back. Finally. I thought it was impossible. "So I guess the James thing worked"

"Ready?" He whispered.

I sighed, "I am. Is Jasper?"

Edward picked up his phone and dialed Jaspers number, "Hello Jasper. We're coming"

Edward waited for less than a second then he answered, "Yes, she can do it. Did you explain to the others?" Another short second, "Ok then. We'll be there in a matter of minutes" and he shut his phone.

I stood up and walked beside him. It was strange, having Edward keep with my pace when we were alone. But it was nice. Our walk wasn't long but it was silent. One of those comfortable silent walks. Edward would say something every now and then but then he stopped when he noticed that I wasn't really with him. My mind was racing. I was very nervous but I knew it was the right thing to do.

We reached the house quick enough with Edward's Volvo. Edward opened the door for me. I got out of the car and took a deep breath. Jasper was waiting for us.

I mouthed to him the word "Anger" to Jasper. He nodded.

"Ok, let's go in" I whispered to Edward. I walked into the house. Alice smiled at me. I took another deep breath and then entered the living room where Leo was sitting. He looked better now. He was sitting upright on the couch. His color a normal pale. And a serene smile on his face. Esme was sitting beside him.

I stood in front of him and folded my arms across my chest, "you look better" I accused.

"Hey Bella" He said with a smile, he seemed unaware of my firm tone.

"Why are you better?" I asked harshly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. His eyebrows pulled together and his head cocked to the side.

"Why aren't you in pain?" I asked with the same harsh tone. I pictured James in front of my eyes. How he wanted to kill me. How he wanted to get Edward through me. How he threatened with the death of my mother. That made my tone harsher and my looked turned to a glare again.

"I…." he started "I don't understand"

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked, playing along.

I pulled one of my arms and reached to touch Edward's arm. I touched it lightly and Leo gasped. I gritted my teeth to not sooth him.

"That's better" I said sourly. His eyes that had snapped shut from the pain opened and stared at me.

"Why?" he whispered.

"You sure you wanna know?" I asked taking a seat. "Well, do you remember two years ago when you broke a poor mother's heart?" I asked.

His eyes widened but he didn't answer so I continued.

"Well let me remind you. Two ago you met a woman called Tyra. Tyra was a new vampire. Only about one or two years old. She had a girl called Sierra. Sierra was her daughter. She had her when she was a human. When she was changed she ran away to save her daughter. Isn't that correct?" I said still glaring at him.

He winced, "please, stop" he whispered. I wanted to but I had to make him hate me. So I continued.

"Tyra became like a mother to you, but how did you thank her? How did you show her gratitude for being so kind to you? How…..?"

"Stop!" Leo shouted with sudden anger.

Jasper started working. Good!

"Why? Are you ashamed to tell them what you did?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to……" he hissed but I interrupted.

"I think they have the right to know" I turned to look at the other Cullens, "His thank for her was killing her daughter. Sucking her blood till death" Gasps came from all over the room.

"No" Esme gasped.

"Leo?" Carlisle asked shocked. The rest just looked at him in disapproval.

"I swear I didn't mean to. I was so thirsty and I went to hunt. She happened to cross me at the wrong time…." He tried to explain but from the look that was on everyone's face there was no use.

I knew very well what happened. He went hunting, he was intending to go hunt in an alley because that's were most criminals were. The girl unfortunately got lost and happened to end up in the same alley.

"I knew her mother you know" I told him casually. He stared at me, "I promised her that I would take revenge to her little girl. That's when Victoria and I planned it all" I couldn't say that without wincing. The name Victoria and me in the same sentence wasn't something that I was fond of.

"You planned this?' He whispered.

"Yes, what better way to get revenge than cause you this?" I reached out for Edward again. Leo winced at my touch.

"Did you know about this?" he glared at Edward. Edward nodded silently.

I took a deep breath and then I held Edward's hand. It was hard to see him twist in pain because of me but Edward taught me how to keep a hard face. Jasper kept angering him to the point of blowing up. I looked at Jasper and mouthed, "longer?" he shook his head and motioned for me to leave Edward's hand. I left it at once.

Once I did, Leo was panting on the floor.

"What do you think of my little plan?" I asked him innocently. He snarled breathlessly. I looked at Jasper, and I found him and Alice smiling brilliantly. "over?" I mouthed to them. They smiled wider and nodded.

"Leo?" he looked up at me and I could see the pure hatred in his eyes. I smiled at him kindly and then touched Edward's arm again. This time he didn't flinch or wince or even gasp and the gesture.

He stared at my hand on Edward's arm.

"What do you feel?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nothing" he whispered in disbelief. I smiled and offered him my hand to help him up. He stared at my hand for a moment then took it. He sat on the couch and then stared at me.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

Edward explained to him everything. He would glance at me every now and then. After Edward finished explaining Leo smiled the biggest smiled I've seen yet.

"So….. no more pain?" he said relieved. Edward smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"anything?" Edward asked.

"Nothing" Leo cheered. He stood up and hugged both me and Edward.

"Thank you so much, guys" he almost squealed. Edward and I laughed. He released us to go thank Jasper.

I rested my ear on Edward's chest, I could hear his breathing.

"Finally" He whispered as he stroked my hair.

"I was worrying about how you would walk with me down the aisle without touching me" I laughed but then my laugh was stopped abruptly with another sound. I gasped and pulled away. Never in my life would I have thought that I could hear that sound from Edward.

"What was that?" I whispered appalled. Edward's face was shocked, he looked almost afraid. His face mirrored the rest of the Cullen's faces.

"Was that a….. heartbeat?" Carlisle whispered.

Edward gulped and his eyes locked with mine, "_my_ heartbeat"

A/N: What? Edward's heart beat?! Is that possible? Shouldn't the bond be broken by now and Edward should stay a vampire? What's going on? Lol you'll find out soon. I thought of a way to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Whenever you leave a review you'll find in my reply a quote from next chapter. Hope you'd like that. Thanks

Love

Mai


	15. Chapter 14: The beat of my dead heart

.ATTENTION EVERYONE! LAST CHAPTER! I am so sad to see this ending. I tried to make it longer but that's as long as it can go without being boring. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it lol.

**Recap:**

"Was that a….. heartbeat?" Carlisle whispered.

Edward gulped and his eyes locked with mine, "_my_ heartbeat"

**14. The beat of my dead heart**

**EPOV**

Heartbeat? How could that be? I'm a vampire! How can I have a heartbeat? I couldn't. But I felt it. I felt the rise of my heart in my chest. I felt it bump against my ribs. I felt it fall back into place. How?

"Edward?" Bella whispered shakily, "Your transformation should have stopped. You aren't supposed to be still turning to a human" She gulped and had her wide eyes fixed on my face.

I knew what she was thinking of. Leo said that I would die if I changed into a human. Does that mean that I ….will die? Why? The bond is broken. Why now?

"Um Leo?" I said slowly, ripping my eyes away from Bella's. Leo looked as stunned as the others, "any ideas?" I almost pleaded.

He stared back at me. He wanted to help, that was clear, but he had no idea what was going on. "um I'm going to go check the book that Carlisle gave Bella. Maybe I'll find something there" He said quickly. I told him how to get past Charlie. The window. I was too stunned to go look for any information.

Leo ran out of the room. The rest of my family were worried to death…… well not technically seeing that they are already dead. I didn't want to look at them. I was causing all the worry again.

A part in my mind was thinking of the possibility of my death. I realized that this might be my last day. Wouldn't I want my last moment in this life would be with her? The last thing I saw before my eyes close for eternity would be her face? The last thing I heard before ending would be her voice? The last thing I felt before being numb would be her warm touch?

Then what am I doing here? My eyes were sucked back into the gaze of her eyes. I smiled a weak smile and extended my hand to her. She stared at me confused before she took my hand. My heart beat again. But this time it wasn't one beat like first time. It beat hard and fast. _Bum-bum-bum. _Bumping against my hard ribs. Falling back and bumping again. It startled me at first, but Bella's human ears couldn't hear it from a distance, so I pretended like nothing happened. For her sake. If this was my last moment, I wouldn't want it to be spent with her fear. I want it to be spent with her love.

I pulled her to the piano and sat her on the bench. I excused myself for a moment to go tell something to Carlisle. They were all still standing where I left them.

"Um please, I need a private moment with Bella. Could you please allow me that?" I whispered. They all stared at me then nodded and disappeared from the house. I didn't mean to get them out of the house. I just wanted them to leave this floor. They could've stayed in their bedrooms or something. But this was better anyway.

In a second I was back with Bella. I sat beside her and lifted the lid off the black and white keys. My hand started flowing over the keys slowly as I wrapped my arm around Bella. She wrapped both of hers around me. I felt my heart beat again but I easily ignored it. I guessed that Bella heard it too because she stiffened slightly. But, thankfully, she didn't comment.

Somehow the unfamiliar tune I was playing changed to her lullaby. I just wanted to play it one more time. One last time……

"I love you Bella" I whispered to her, when the lullaby was nearly done. I needed to say it. One last time……

"I love you too Edward" She said and I saw her reach up to lay a gentle kiss on my cheek. I would miss that.

We sat for a while in a comfortable silence. I didn't feel the need to talk. I just held her.

"Edward I…" and then I felt her skin suddenly heat. She was blushing. I had to see that. So I pulled away to look at her red face.

"yes?" I urged when she didn't talk.

She blushed even more and then met my eyes, "promise you won't laugh"

"I promise" I said at once. I was curious.

"Did you ever what I usually do when you go hunting with Emmet?" She wondered.

I never thought about that. I just thought she went to so school like any normal day, "What do you do?"

Her blush, if possible, increased. And her skin almost felt like fire against my cold skin. "Well, I used to come here and give your family a headache by playing on your piano. Trying to make up any tune" She admitted flushed.

"Really?" I asked, amused. Why didn't she do that when I was here? I would've loved to watch her. "Did you come up with anything?" I asked curiously.

Her cheeks darkened and she looked at the floor, "just one" she mumbled.

My curiosity was out of control. I wanted so bad to hear her play but I didn't want to push her. "Will you let me hear it?" I whispered as I lifted her chin up with my finger. Once her eyes met mine her face went blank.

"Hear what?" She said after a moment of trying to control her heart.

I smiled, "The tune you came up with. Will you play it for me?"

"Well, I have to anyway" she muttered.

"What do you mean you have to? I won't force you. If you don't want…"

"Edward, relax" She laughed. "I have a reason why I have to let you hear it, even though it's so bad"

"And that reason is?" I asked.

She laughed, shaking her head, "I'll tell you after I play it"

I raised an eyebrow but then agreed. She looked the keys nervously and started counting them.

I knew what she was doing. She had the tune memorized by the number of the keys. I used to do that before I learned the real rules.

"Ok, here goes nothing" She muttered under her breath.

She started playing with her two index fingers on both hands but I barely noticed that as the tune was ……mesmerizingly soft. My mouth fell open and I stared at Bella who had her eyes fixed on the keys. Concentrating hard, making sure she wouldn't trip. The tune was so soft so sweet it wrapped around the both of us like a warm blanket. The simple notes filled the air with it's sweetness. I started swaying my head a bit with the music. They stunned me completely.

Bella had a small smile on her face when she was ending the tune. Proud of herself that she didn't trip once. It ended slowly and drifted into the softest ending anyone could ever imagine.

She looked up at me nervously, "Did you like it?" she whispered almost afraid from my answer.

"Bella…" I whispered. It took me a while to form a coherent sentence but it was hard, "it's beyond words Bella. Really. I can't tell you how incredible it is"

She smiled widely and then gave me a pen and a paper that were over the piano.

"Could you write it's notes, please?" she said with a very big smile.

I wanted to ask but I decided to do what she wanted first, "sure" I took the pen and the paper. It was easy to remember the tune in detail. Vampire minds can memorize things easily. I wrote it in less than three and a half seconds and then handed her the paper. She smiled and took it. She leaned over her knee and placed the paper there. She wrote something on top but her hair was covering it. She sat upright again and gave me the paper again.

I looked at her questioningly. She just nodded and put the paper in my hand. I stared at her then looked at the paper to see what she wrote.

Once I took one glance of what she wrote, I gasp and the paper fell from my hands.

"Bella?" I whispered unable to put more volume in my voice. She smiled and nodded slowly.

"You must be joking Bella. It can't be" I whispered in disbelief. In a second she was in my arms. I hugged her tightly. Stroking her hair and brushing her cheek. I felt my eyes start to sting from the urge to cry.

She wrote two words. Two words that stunned me. Two word's that made me unable to speak. Two words that were the biggest surprise.

_Edward's lullaby_

She wrote me a lullaby! Me? I couldn't believe it. My eyes stung harder and then I felt it again. My heart beat again, so surprising so quick. And to add up to all that I felt my eyes wet. Really wet. I wiped the……tears quickly before she could notice them. I pulled away and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you" I whispered gratefully. My breathing was hitched. I couldn't explain how happy I was.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out. I had a message from Leo. I smiled at Bella and then looked at the message. I read it quickly.

"Bella" I whispered to myself. I wasn't calling her. I just understood what was going on. Bella was the reason behind this.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

I smiled and looked up at her, putting the phone back in my pocket. "That was Leo" I informed her. She was abruptly worried but when she saw the smile on my face she relaxed.

"And……?" She urged.

"Well, apparently I was so close to turning human that it was impossible to be saved. But I was. But that had it's side effects" I smiled.

"The beating heart?" She asked.

"Sort of. My heart won't beat all the time like yours"

"I don't understand"

I took her face in my hands and whispered, "only you could force these human reactions out of me. When you mentioned our wedding, I go excited and that forced a human reaction of enthusiasm which is an accelerating heart beat. When you told me that this is….._my_ lullaby it caused me tears. These reactions appear as an answer to something you said that made me happy or sad. But they only happen when we are touching" I explained.

She smiled and then she looked thoughtful.

She smiled again and said, "So what do you want to do now, Mr. Cullen? Would you like to spend sometime with Mrs-cullen-to-be?"

The sound of that satisfied me more than it should and I felt my heartbeat accelerate again.

Bella's face was stunned and she mouthed, "wow"

"what?" I asked confused.

She reached for my cheek slowly. She traced her fingertips along my cheek as she gazed into my eyes. She smiled and whispered, "You're even more breathtaking when you blush"

Me? Blush? That was awkward. I hid my head in her hair and pulled her close to me again.

"So….. I made your heart beat?" She asked after a while.

"No Bella. You are the beat itself. Right now I could finally tell you that my heart calls your name with every beat. _You're the beat of my dead heart,_ love"

She sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Would you do something for me?" I wondered after a while.

She nodded against my chest.

"Will you hum my lullaby for me?" I asked shyly. She pulled back to look at me then a brilliant smile was on her face. She nodded then leaned her head back on my chest and I buried my face in her hair as she started to slowly hum, in her soft and gentle voice, _my lullaby_.

A/N: That's it you guys. The end. Hope you liked the ending and the whole story. I enjoyed every minute of it. Thank you guys for everything. I'll post a new story so soon lol. I can't wait lol. Thank you guys again so much.


End file.
